


Romantic Volume 3

by jade_lil



Series: Book of Tears [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arashi friendship is the best y'all, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, It is volume 3 and Ohmiya are still idiots, M/M, Verse : Book of Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Book of Tears verse. Months/Years after Nino and Ohno have gotten back together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are you guys going?” he says, loud enough to stop Jun and Sho on their tracks. Next to him, he barely pays attention to Ohno shifting as he hits Pause and looks up. “Didn’t you say we’re all going out to dinner?” 

“Massage.” Jun and Sho answer at the same time. 

“It won’t take long; forty-five minutes, one hour max, I was told.” Jun says, averting his eyes while Sho shoves his hand on his jean’s pocket and turns his face away, obviously hiding the blush creeping on his cheeks.   

“ _ _Together?”__  he says, feeling the need to point it out. Next to him, Ohno is practically trying to worm his way on his lap, giggling. 

“Why the hell not? Is it not allowed?” Jun asks, sounding a touché defensive. Nino turns and gives Jun one of those idolish smiles of his all the while thumping Ohno’s head lightly with his fist. 

“Just be careful about photographs,” he says, “just like what happened to grandpa here, if you remember. No one wants a repeat of that one.” He says. To his credit, Ohno has stopped wriggling like an overstuffed caterpillar over his lap and is resolved on nuzzling the shit out of his shirt, whining like a kitten. 

“We’re bandmates, Nino,” Jun returns, as if he can’t help but point out that glaring difference. “I don’t think people will give a huge fuss about us going in together, at the same time, for a fucking massage.” 

He waves a hand dismissively at Jun. “Just a friendly reminder,” he says, “well, go on then. The three of us aren’t going to wait for you if you’re late. Dinner is important, so I’ve been told.” 

“We’ll be there,” Sho says this time, just as Jun reaches out for door knob. “so save us seat, alright?” 

“You got it.” he says and watches as Jun and Sho leaves the room. Once the door close behind them, he takes his attention to Ohno, who has his face buried into his navel and is still whining like a kitten against the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“You,” he says, putting a hand on Ohno’s head and scratching. Ohno’s whining goes up a notch. “what’s up with you?” 

“Apologizing.” Ohno mutters, and it is only the fact that he’s known Ohno for years and years that he is able to understand what he is saying through all that mumbling. 

“For what?” 

Ohno’s finger hitches Nino’s shirt up and before Nino has time to protest, Ohno is digging his nose into the warm skin of his navel. 

“You know what, stop asking! I don’t even want to remember it, I’m sorry.” 

Goodness, his silly, silly boyfriend, seriously. “I was just joking, Oh-chan.” He says, threading his fingers through Ohno’s messy hair. It makes Ohno hums in contentment so Nino keeps going at it, spurred by the warm silkiness of Ohno’s voice as he does it. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear.” 

“Of course you do,” Ohno counters, miserable. “you said it to make me feel bad for what I did last night. And I swear I didn’t mean it, I already told you, but Aiba-chan insisted it and I know it was my fault for going through with it without telling you. I’m sorry, Nino. I really am sorry. Please forgive me. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Ohno says without pause. 

Nino blinks. He has no idea what Ohno is talking about. 

He must have taken ages to answer because before he realized it, Ohno’s face is off his navel and is looking up at him from his perch on his lap and Nino has to watch the different emotions that pass through Ohno’s face before it settles on one. 

“Oh, crap.” 

He snaps his mouth close (he doesn’t remember opening it) before he is jamming a fist to Ohno’s own. 

“What the fuck did you do with Idiot-chan last night, huh? And why do you think you should apologize for it? Answer me, you jerk!”

“ahshghlahdhaoena;!” 

“What?”

 

+

 

He is still somewhat pissed but after giving Ohno the chance to explain himself (and hearing him out by taking his fist out of Ohno’s mouth), he realizes that the thing Ohno was apologizing for was for the stupid fact that Aiba invited Ohno over to his room to watch the latest porn Aiba bought online. 

“It wasn’t even pretty,” Ohno says with a pout, like he realized he could have done better things with his time than watch filthy videos with Aiba. “there’s this lady cop who has this weirdest kink… she catches criminals and she puts them in jail then visits them the same night to have sex with them. She makes them go down on her, mounts them with her gun pointed at their temple and her tits –“ 

“Okay, alright, Oh-chan, I don’t want to hear anymore, okay? God, I swear, you and Aiba-chan both… we can’t leave you in the same room together, can we?” he asks, feeling like he is going to pop a  blood vessel trying hard not to imagine Ohno and Aiba watching together and maybe jerking off to a bad porn together. It’s just, ridiculous and oh Jesus fucking Christ, his eyes. Oh, God. 

Ohno reaches over to tug at the hem of his shirt. “I swear I didn’t know. I thought it was the new Star Trek movie!” 

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” he says, dubious. Ohno simply shakes his head in answer and curls himself over his lap like an oversized cat. He can’t help it, he is running his fingers through Ohno’s hair before he even realizes what he is doing. He pauses then, like an afterthought, he says.

“Seriously, if you tell me you jerked off watching that thing, I’m going to  break up with you right now.” He says, looking down. 

To his credit, Ohno looks vaguely scandalized. “Kazu, what kind of guy do you take me for? She’ a police officer! I can’t do that, oh my God.” But oh, there it is, that motherfucking smirk that he almost, almost doesn’t see because Ohno is trying to hide it by shifting back to bury his face on Nino’s lap. 

But Nino saw it anyway. 

He is hitting Ohno before he can even stop himself. “You’re an idiot, oh my god, stop talking! You’re never visiting Aiba-chan alone ever, you hear me? Hey, answer me! No, don’t hide, oh my God, I’m going to hit you, Satoshi!”

 

+

 

“Nino.” 

“Yes, Oh-chan,” he says, angling the camera. “I said don’t move, didn’t I?” 

“I’m cold.” Ohno mourns and tries very subtly to cross his arms. The position change simply makes Ohno’s arms look even more delicious so Nino takes the opportunity to snap two more before he straightens up. 

“I’ll make sure to warm you later,” he says, smirking, before aiming his phone again. This time, he makes sure to fit all of Ohno in the frame, training his eyes from Ohno’s chest to his crotch. “Now give me a better pose.” Ohno looks as if he would very much like to complain but holds himself. Instead, he leans back into the couch, parts his legs and raises his arm. 

Nino feels like taking his request back all of a sudden. 

“This okay?” 

Nino feels his eyebrows twitch but he doesn’t answer. He does snaps three, four, and one last photo before he nods his head in answer. 

“You’re skinny,” he mutters, but his throat is honestly dry and there’s this starting itch under his fingertips that he’s well aware how to satisfy. “They’re working you like a goddamn horse for that movie, what the hell.” He says, not really meaning it as he is glancing back to the clock on the wall to check the time and feels himself groan inwardly seeing it. 

For what he has in mind, he will need fifteen, twenty minutes max, and it’s already seven thirty. 

“If you’re done mocking me and my sexy bod, can I please put my clothes back on? I’m freezing here, if in case you haven’t noticed.”

He takes one last glance at the clock, at the same time he checks the photo attachments and hits send. He pockets his phone and takes the three deciding steps towards Ohno and settles himself in between Ohno’s legs. 

“I said I’ll take care of it, right?” he asks, ducking down to nose Ohno through his boxers. Ohno’s hands automatically fly to his hair, settling, waiting. 

“Spread apart. Let me warm you up.” 

Ohno groans, low and gravely, the sound so ridiculously sexy it makes Nino want to put Ohno in his mouth immediately. His mouth is halfway to Ohno’s dick when Ohno’s fingers on his hair stop him. 

“Kazu, did you lock the door?” 

He hums, part-annoyed and part-amused. “ _No_.” he says, just to be jerk, and closes his mouth around the head of Ohno’s cock with a hum.

  

+

 

They arrive at the restaurant fifteen minutes late. Ohno was worried all throughout their walk here while he himself barely paid attention. 

When they arrived at their reserved room, everyone has their phones out and grinning. 

“He seriously looks like my grandfather here when he’s drunk – oh, Leader, Nino, you’re here!” Aiba says, sliding his phone down on the table. Jun, on the other hand, doesn’t. 

“What’s up with these?” Jun asks, raising his hand and showing them his phone. He tries to hide his snickers as Ohno openly gawks, seeing his half-naked self on his bandmate’s phone screen. 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?!” 

Jun looks sorely affronted. “Why – because Nino sent it to us, what else?” 

“Huh?” Ohno asks, stupidly, before he slowly turns his head and gives Nino the death glare. “Why, you –“ 

Nino raises a hand. “Your punishment, remember?” he says, wriggling his finger at Ohno who looks like a completely ripen tomato.

“But what about the blowjob you gave later – ashdfgag!fhagh -!” 

“Shhh!” he hisses, slapping a hand over Ohno’s mouth to shut him up. When he glances up, Jun is slowly withdrawing his phone and putting it down next to Sho’s on the table. 

“Hmm, have you guys ordered or?” 

“Yes.” Sho, Jun and Aiba answer all at the same time. Nino grins, taking his hand away from their Leader’s mouth. 

“Great. So, anything you guys want to talk about?” 

“No.”

“Nothing.” 

“Not really.” 

He giggles, ignoring Ohno grumbles of protests next to him, something about invasion of privacy and of boyfriends acting like a demon from hell. 

“Fine,” he says, tapping his fingers over the tabletop. “I’ll just mention this during our MC tomorrow, that’s better.”

“Nino!” 

“Ninomiya, don’t you dare –“ 

“Nino-chan, _oh my God_ –“ 

“Kazu, you really want me to die of embarrassment, don’t you?!” Ohno cries, then promptly shuts up when the door slides open and the server excuse themselves. 

“Your order, gentlemen.” 

“Oh, food!” he says, gleefully, outright ignoring his bandmates who are giving him the stinky eye. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold!”

“Nino, please. Nino –“ Ohno is insistent. He simply gives him a look and Ohno promptly snaps his mouth shut. 

“I’ll think about it. If you’re good, I promise I’ll think about it.” he says. 

Ohno then takes his glance to Aiba and points. “Aiba-chan, this is all your fault!” 

“Eh?” 

To this, Nino cracks up, hard and wheezing till he feels Ohno’s hand on his back and Ohno’s murmurs of “ _Jesus Christ,_ Kazu, tsk.” 

God, he swears his life is awesome and he’s proud to have it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Yay.

“What. Is. That?” Nino asks from the doorway, his bag completely forgotten as he stares, in awe and in fastly-forming annoyance, to the huge TV screen taking the entire wallspace that previously housed Ohno’s paintings. On the couch, Ohno is quickly up on his feet and smiling like a kid that’s been caught stealing. 

“H-Hey,” Ohno greets, bare feet padding across the carpeted floor to where he is, taking his bag off his shoulder and kissing his cheek. “Welcome home. Are you hungry? I made something earlier, thought you might be hungry so –“ Ohno says and is already on his way out of Nino’s reach but Nino is fast enough to catch him this time. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” he hisses, grabbing Ohno by his elbow before he is putting him on a headlock. Sure nice way to keep your boyfriend from fleeing, especially when he’s stronger and obviously faster than you are. “Keep still, or I swear I’m gonna beat you silly!” 

“Nino –“ 

“Tell me what the fuck is that… that thing doing in our apartment?” he hisses, briefly eyeing the huge screen with as much vehemence as he can manage. 

“It’s a television,” Ohno says, obviously needing to point out the obvious. Nino tightens his arm around Ohno’s head in retaliation. “Ow, ow, Nino that hurts!” 

“I know what it is, damn you, I’m not stupid!” he hisses, wriggling Ohno for good measure. Ohno makes a noise from the back of his throat, a rather adorable low groan that tickles Nino despite himself. 

“I bought it with my own money, Nino –“ 

“That’s not the point here, Satoshi,” he grunts, letting Ohno go with a huff. He scowls at Ohno’s answering grin, crossing his arms tightly over his chest in annoyance. “I mean, seriously, our apartment’s not even that big to begin with. Look at how it’s already taking that much space? And where the hell did you throw all your paintings when you put that thing there, huh?” 

“In storage?” Ohno quips, smiling sheepishly. 

“We don’t have a storage, God!” 

Ohno is instantly by his side, one arm around his waist as he peppers tiny, apologetic kisses across Nino’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ohno whispers, “please don’t be mad.” 

He sighs, knowing it is entirely difficult to stay mad at Ohno when Ohno is like this. So he just let himself be hugged, accepting Ohno’s kisses and wishing he can convince the older man to sell the damn thing when he realizes the mistake he made for buying it. 

He hums, feeling the cold, hard wall against his back as Ohno presses him against it, Ohno’s mouth hot and eager against his own.

 

+

 

They’re done with dinner and Ohno is sitting next to him, fiddling with the TV’s remote when he remembers to ask Ohno again. 

“So what is it, really?” he says, squinting at the screen where Aiba is currently spouting nonsense. They somehow ended up watching Ohno’s pre-recorded TV shows without either of them knowing it. 

“What?” Ohno says, distracted. 

“The reason why you bought that thing,” he says, “I gather it’s not because you want to watch those damn fishing shows in HD, right?” 

Ohno seems to think about this for a whole minute before he shakes his head. Nino knows the bastard is lying. 

“You’re a lying liar who lies,” he chides, “That’s what you are. I hate you.” 

For a moment, Ohno says nothing but Nino spies him leave his spot on the couch to fiddle on something. Then, all of a sudden, when Nino looks up, he realized he is no longer watching Aiba on the screen. He blinks at himself blinking back at him, seeing Ohno doing the same before realizing Ohno is already sitting next to him, eyes filled with amusement and something else. 

When he glances to his side, Ohno’s smile is gone and in its place, something that makes things in Nino’s belly tight. 

“No no no, you’re not serious.” he mutters, but oh God,  of course he is. Ohno’s never looked at him that way if he’s not serious. 

Ohno licks his lips wet and answers him by taking his shirt off. The entirety of Nino’s questions fly out the window the second Ohno cups his chin and kisses him, wet and hard and demanding. 

+

 

“O-Oh-chan, oh –“ Nino’s voice trails, squeezing his eyes shut when Ohno twists his fingers inside him, deliberate and teasing. He can hear himself talking, hissing, keening, and the noises sounded so different, so filthy, arousing, like he’s watching porn with surround sound, the noises crystal clear. 

“Fuck, open your eyes, Nino, come on,” Ohno grunts from behind him, groans when Ohno slides another finger in. He feels full, full, full, but still not enough. “God you’re so hot, open your eyes, come on.” 

He doesn’t want to but Ohno’s voice is insistent, his fingers equally so. He realizes he has his eyes open wide, staring at himself on the huge screen, mouth parted in a gasp before he can even stop it. “N-No, ah, p-please –“ 

He is watching Ohno’s movements from behind him, of Ohno running his free hand across his bare thighs; it’s so difficult to look away now that he’s seen it, belly clenching at how clearly he can see himself – the sweat running his temple, the blush covering his cheeks and chest – everything feels like a dream, like he’s watching himself through someone else’s eyes. 

“Fuck, I knew I made the right decision buying that TV,” Ohno grits, fingers crooking and uncrooking inside him. The action breaks Nino’s concentration for a moment, finds himself keening for more as Ohno takes his fingers out one by one. “Everything’s in HD, fuck, Nino, let me just –“ 

“God, fuck me now. Oh-chan, oh God.” 

Ohno’s hands find his hips, and before he realizes it, Ohno is shifting him, mouth finding his for a kiss so filthy he is gasping as Ohno seizes his face in one hand firmly. 

+

 

“Don’t close your eyes,” Ohno commands into his ear, tongue slipping wetly across the sensitive flesh. The sensation makes Nino shiver, fingers balling against the sheets. “ _Fuck,_ you’re so beautiful.” Ohno adds, hips rutting against him from behind, his cock slipping in and out of him. 

He doesn’t say anything, though he figures Ohno doesn’t need him to. He has his eyes open throughout the whole affair, watching Ohno fucking him, gaze dark and wanting. It’s so fucking hot he’s not sure how to describe it, especially since he is watching himself in real time, in a screen so wide and resolution so clear he can even count each sweat falling from his forehead everytime Ohno will thrust his hips hard into him. 

“Ah, _O-Oh-chan_!” 

“So good, Nino, ah shit!” 

Ohno takes hold of his hips, firm and steady, as Ohno jerks into him time and time again, eyes locked on the screen. Nino can see it clearly – Ohno’s dark, dark eyes, teeth digging into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he pumps his hips into Nino’s own. The wave of sensation is overwhelming Nino finds himself grabbing Ohno’s arms for support, gasping, Ohno’s name spilling out of his lips in pleasure. 

“ _More_ ,” he hisses, throwing his head back and closing his eyes to give in to the sensation, and Ohno meets him halfway. “Harder, ah fuck!” then Ohno is bending his knees and giving Nino exactly what he wants, hard and rough, holding on to Nino’s hips, brows furrowed in concentration. “ _Close_ , oh god, close!” he cries, and Ohno just goes and fucks him without reservation, pumping his hips Nino feels like Ohno is hitting the ends of him with every goddamn movement. 

Two, three hard thrusts and Nino is screaming Ohno’s name, the sounds echoing all throughout their living room as he came. Ohno belatedly throws his palm over Nino’s mouth to muffle the noise, and Nino feels the telltale feel of Ohno following him to the edge with a drawn out groan.

 

+

 

The next time he opens his eyes, he is slumped against Ohno’s damp chest and Ohno is fiddling with the remote. Ohno’s other free hand is wrapped around him from behind, fingers warm against the small of his back. 

Somehow, the moment he hears the familiar sounds of his own voice, he knows. 

“Oh _fuck,_ please tell me you didn’t just record us fucking,” he mutters into Ohno’s neck, who simply pats his back and murmurs a quiet, “Nino, this TV is _awesome._ ” 

He groans and opts on biting Ohno instead, but does turn when he hears his own voice urging Ohno on. 

“Oh _shit_.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheese, anyone?

Ohno knows he’s not much of a romantic, at least not in the usual way people tend to classify the word but what he knows is that even if he’s not the most romantic person in the planet, he knows he’s a doting partner. And certainly a patient one at that. 

It probably came with the fact that he has to deal with a certain Ninomiya Kazunari almost his entire adult life so having an endless reservoir of patience is a gift, or at least something to be proud of. 

Their friends think he babies Nino too much, especially after they’ve officially gotten back together. And maybe he does – maybe that’s not a good thing, but to him it’s something he does so naturally that it doesn’t even feel like he’s exerting any effort to do it. He likes babying Nino as much as Nino likes to baby him in return, albeit the fact that Nino won’t ever admit it; he likes giving Nino things he likes that he won’t ever buy for himself even if you threaten him, likes the accomplished feeling he gets whenever he does something for Nino that Nino never expects him to. 

It’s these moments that makes him happiest – the way Nino’s eyes light up in combined surprise and glee, the way the corner of his mouth tilt just the tiniest bit to reveal the smile Nino would most likely not make if it’s anyone but Ohno. He likes watching Nino especially when Nino doesn’t know he’s looking; likes the feeling of being able to freely run his gaze over Nino, and to simply appreciate Nino’s existence, the fact that Nino is there, alive and real and his the way he hadn’t able to before. 

Today, he feels the same urgency vibrating across his skin, this desire to see Nino so badly, to feel Nino’s pulse thrumming beneath his fingers. It’s been days – maybe weeks, he’s not sure anymore - since he’s able to properly do so, their schedules rarely matching ever since he finished filming his drama and went on straight to film his movie, not to mention Arashi’s nationwide arena tour. 

And Ohno feels the ache down to the marrow of his bones that he’s certain if he doesn’t see Nino now, doesn’t feel Nino’s smile beneath his palm, doesn’t taste Nino’s lips parting beneath his own, he’ll go crazy and that’s a fact he’s not at all embarrassed to admit out loud. 

“ _ _His PA said he’s going out for  a smoke.__ ” Sho tells him from the other end of the line; he’s the third person Ohno has called to check where he can find Nino, after all, and as usual, Sho gave the most reliable answer. 

“So, he’s at the rooftop?” he says, not missing a beat. 

__“Most probably.”__  Sho says. 

He smiles and is already on their way there even before he remembers to thank Sho and hangs up.

 

+

 

When he gets there and finds Nino leaning against the railing, with Nino’s back facing him, Ohno stops. 

He doesn’t know what prompted it, but he kind of just stands there, taking in the sight of Nino’s profile from behind – his hunched back, the obvious tired line of his shoulders as he stares at the view in front of him; Ohno wants to drink his presence in, to memorize the way Nino looks from a distance without feeling the normally-present ache throbbing in his chest at the sight of Nino. 

Nino isn’t even doing anything, Ohno realizes this as he takes two tentative steps forward, at least nothing that Ohno can see, nothing special at least, except that Nino is standing there, leaning on the balcony railing and is practically holding the universe together. 

He feels entirely like he can just keep standing here, staring at Nino like this, and it will be okay. He doesn’t have to talk, doesn’t have to say anything, but at least he wants to be close to Nino so he can touch him, run his fingertip across Nino’s cheek, his chin, the skin beneath his eyes. He loves Nino too much it hurts. 

It took him more than a few steps to reach Nino. When he gets there, beside Nino, he just stands next to him, their elbows touching, their sides touching, but he can’t say anything, throat too tight to even speak. Nino doesn’t say anything either, and the silence stretches longer than he would have wanted it but it’s okay. He likes quiet times with Nino after all, likes the way he could simply stand next to him, listen to him breath. 

“Got anything scheduled tonight?” Nino says, is the first to break the silence. Ohno is glad for it, so glad for Nino, really. 

“Nope.” he says, simply; he chances a glance at Nino and is stuck with the way Nino is looking at him, part-fond, part-wild, and his heart does that stupid ‘Nino is looking at me’ dance that he’s still not quite used to until now. “But if there’s an urgent thing, I won’t know it. I turned my phone off and told my manager he is not to bother me until tomorrow evening or else I’m quitting.” 

Nino laughs then, the one that makes the knots his stomach tight. The sound of it goes straight to his heart and he aches with it, with all the love and affection he only ever feels for Nino. 

“You always say that when you’re particularly busy, it’s hilarious.” Nino says, mouth twisting into an amused lilt. Ohno wants to touch it, touch Nino. 

“It’s because it prevents me from spending time with you, and I hate it. I absolutely, one hundred percent hate it.” he says, and he knows he sounded particularly like a toddler having tantrums and is probably looking like one, too, but he doesn’t care. He can’t, not when Nino is giving him this look that floors him,  one that catches him off guard every time. 

Then, somehow, Nino’s expression softens, the emotion in his eyes much more so. Then without a word, Nino is leaning in and pressing his mouth against Ohno’s, soft and chaste, just a quick press of lips against lips before he pulls away. But it is enough to melt his insides into a puddle, his face breaking into a smile. 

“Then, you’re all mine tonight.” Nino breathes, slow and careful, and the only thing Ohno can do is nod his head and take Nino’s hand in his, squeezing his fingers before threading them together. 

“And every night after, if you want.” he says. 

Nino chuckles but he does squeezes Ohno’s hand back as they both stare at the early downtown Tokyo just right ahead. 

The world can wait, Ohno thinks. Nino is right here, and they’re not going anywhere. At least not for a little while longer.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shifts then, pulling away but only so he could take Nino’s face in his hands, pressing two soft kisses to Nino’s smiling mouth and says, “And just for the record,” he breathes, smiling because he can’t help himself, kissing Nino again because he can, “If I’ll be given a chance to live my life again…” he pauses, holding Nino’s gaze, “I’ll find you sooner. I’ll do whatever it takes to find you as soon as I can so we can be together, so I can love the fuck out of you as early as I possibly can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and cheese?

“The night we broke up…” Nino says into his neck and his fingers tighten automatically against Nino’s hip, as if the memory of that particular night is enough to terrify him, enough to make him want to keep holding onto Nino and never let him go.

“Is probably the worst night of my life, hands down,” he says, cutting Nino’s words off and planting soft kisses against the side of Nino’s temple. Even now, he can’t think of that night without feeling like he is being cut open, and the only thing that is enough to calm his worries down is the fact that when he looks up to find Nino, Nino is always there looking at him too.

Nino’s fingers reach up to touch his cheek, soft and reassuring, and Ohno leans into the touch willingly. There is no way to change what happened between, nothing to change the fact that they broke each other’s hearts that night and that they spent a year hurting each other in silence, but Ohno knows he and Nino are trying both their hardest to make it better, healing the wounds they unknowingly left each other during the time they were apart.

“I know that,” Nino says, softly, into his neck; “And I swear if there’s any way to do things all over again, if there’s any way I could go back to that time I told you it was over between us, I’d do it. You know that I would, Oh-chan.”

“Yes,” he agrees, holding Nino tight. “Of course I do, Nino. You don’t even have to tell me that.” he says. He knows this probably isn’t what Nino was thinking when he brought up the matter, about that night, and it’s probably his fault for leading the conversation off track. He squeezes Nino one more time and pulls back just far enough to look at Nino.

“Sorry, what was it you were saying again?” he apologizes, leaning in to drop a soft kiss to the tips of Nino’s nose because he couldn’t help it.

Nino chuckles and leans in for a proper kiss, which he gives in to wholeheartedly, Nino’s hand pressed warmly against cheek. When Nino pulls back, it is only so he can press their foreheads together, his breath sweet and achingly familiar against the skin of his face.

“Nothing, really,” Nino says, “I was just thinking I’ve been so lucky, is all.” Nino says, his hand moving to the back of Ohno’s neck to keep his head in place in case he tries to pull away. He won’t, though, because he knows Nino’s embarrassed enough saying these things and trying to look at him closely will only end up with Nino hiding his face away from him, and that’s something he wants to avoid. He will keep still for Nino if that’s what it would take to have Nino close like this, wouldn’t even breathe if only to make sure Nino won’t pull away from him ever.

“I’m the lucky one,” he whispers, closing his eyes as his fingers reach up to touch Nino’s chin. This is what he’s always been thankful for ever since that night he and Nino have straightened out their shit and decided to give each other another chance. “You love me and we’re together, and fuck if that’s not lucky enough, I don’t think what else is.”

“Hmm,” Nino hums in answer, but the way the corner of his mouth lilted into a sort-of embarrassed smile tells him he just said something good.

He shifts then, pulling away but only so he could take Nino’s face in his hands, pressing two soft kisses to Nino’s smiling mouth and says, “And just for the record,” he breathes, smiling because he can’t help himself, kissing Nino again because he can, “If I’ll be given a chance to live my life again…” he pauses, holding Nino’s gaze, “I’ll find you sooner. I’ll do whatever it takes to find you as soon as I can so we can be together, so I can love the fuck out of you as early as I possibly can.”

Nino’s smile is so, so,  beautiful it hurts, finds himself leaning  in to kiss Nino’s mouth as Nino does the same to meet him halfway.

 

+

 

The night’s not even halfway over – it’s not even seven yet, after all, but he and Nino are already on the bed, tangled together from head to toe under the sheets. Nino is pressed warmly next to him, almost half on top of him that one, slight movement will end up with Nino sprawled on top of him instead.

And the way he has his arm wrapped around Nino’s waist doesn’t help about the situation either, even though he is certain there are parts of him that will end up numb for having Nino’s weight on him for so long, but he doesn’t mind it. Not at all.

They’ve migrated from the couch to the bed after that untimely breakup talk, and Ohno feels the same urge to be close to Nino even though Nino will never say it. Nino doesn’t, but the way he wrapped himself around Ohno, the way he refused to let Ohno go after Ohno’s heartbreakingly sweet confession earlier proved it.

And well, Ohno doesn’t mind it, really. Not when he has Nino close like this, breathing him in as if Nino can’t be bothered to move away because Ohno is here.

“It’s _you_ , you know?” Nino whispers around a mirthless chuckle, and Ohno has to give himself a moment to let Nino’s words sink in as he holds Nino close. “And I guess I was scared to admit it then that it will always be you.” Nino follows, and Ohno guesses this is them breaking the last few barriers separating them, his heart twisting hard in his chest as he gather Nino in.

“Nino –“

“We could be eighty and balding and I’d still know there’s only one person I would rather spend the rest of my days with, Satoshi,” Nino says, “and it’s you. From the first day we met, I knew it’d be you. And I was right. I was right, Oh-chan.”

He’s not sure he has the right words then to answer Nino, so he doesn’t bother. He just takes Nino in his arms and pulls him up for a kiss, saying everything he hopes to verbalize without talking.

 _And it’s you,_  he wants to say, curling his tongue around Nino’s own and pushing his fingers through Nino’s hair. _For me, it’s always been you too, Nino; only you._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that 'rumor' of Nino visiting Ohno during filming of Shinobi no Kuni.

Nino stands there, inconspicuously, behind two of the nearby ADs as Ohno rehearses his lines. Nino chuckles, hides his smile behind the palm of his hand as he stares at Ohno from behind and wonders if he should wait until Ohno is done or just go without telling him. 

Ohno looks so damn sexy in his costume even from behind that it should be illegal; Nino stares and stares, feels himself blush at the fact that he is imagining undressing Ohno, relieving Ohno off of his ninja costume with his teeth. 

He clears his throat and vaguely realizes he has company, glancing to his right to find Ohno’s PA standing next to him. 

“Ninomiya-san,” 

“ _Ji-san,”_ he jokes, bumping his shoulder against the other man’s; “How’s the filming going?” he asks, taking his gaze back to Ohno who is currently being coached by his director himself. 

Ohno’s PA shrugs. “Slow,” the other man says, “But at least all the minor scenes are almost done. They have to wait until Ohno-san’s hair is long enough to tie up for most of the major scenes because he complains about the wig he needs to wear every time, it’s hilarious.” 

Nino grins, can seriously imagine Ohno’s pout. “He likes to complain about everything, please forgive him,” he apologizes in Ohno’s stead, but not really meaning it. Ohno’s PA has been with the older man to know that he’s kidding. They both know Ohno’s not really like that, after all, and that the seldom times Ohno did complain about honestly silly things, they were only for show. 

“It’s fine,” Ohno’s PA says, “the Director thinks he’s funny.” 

Nino chuckles, wonders if he should be jealous, or alarmed that Ohno’s director finds his boyfriend funny, and maybe charming. Well Ohno is and more, and Nino’s not even ashamed to admit it. It’s nothing new, after all, that Ohno always manage to charm the pants off of his co-workers without hardly trying. Ohno is naturally charming, loveable, and he’s got this lovely, lovely smile that makes one go ‘ _ _awwww’__  without even realizing it. 

“What time’s his next break?” he asks, already wishing Ohno has at least a few minutes to spare. It’s been days since they’ve properly stayed in one place, him and Ohno both, been days since he was able to run his fingers through Ohno’s hair, since he’s able to dig his nose against the soft patch of skin beneath Ohno’s ear. And he misses it, so much it makes his sick. 

“After this next take,” the PA says. “At least that’s what I know.” Oh, so that means if this particular scene takes half an hour to get done, then that’s when Ohno gets the break. 

Nino sighs, considers this for a moment and realizes he doesn’t really care. “He looks like he’s rehearsing still, yeah?” 

“Looks like it.” the PA agrees; Nino grins, crosses his arms over his chest, slouches and steps forward.

 

+

 

It’s seriously frustrating sometimes, Nino thinks, that Ohno can still make him feel like he’s sixteen again and crushing on Ohno like a girl. It’s ridiculous, and equal-parts embarrassing, but he guesses there’s no way around it when he’s admittedly, head over heels in love with Ohno forevermore. 

He’s standing behind Ohno now but it seems that the older man’s attention is wholly focused on his script that he didn’t even realize someone else who isn’t supposed to be there in the first place has taken his director’s place. The director spotted Nino immediately, but Nino has gestured for him to keep quiet, stepping forward and leaning over to spy on Ohno as the director smiles and steps aside. 

Ohno mumbles his lines – and judging with the phrase, the character is suppose to be angry - and Nino grins. “ _ _Louder,”__  he grunts, “you’re supposed to be mad so you have to sound like you are!” he says; Ohno simply nods, takes his gaze off his script book and repeats his lines. 

Nino is so close that he hears the obvious change on the timbre of Ohno’s voice when he spits his lines the second time, so close that Nino can see his upper jaw as it twitches. 

“That’s good, that’s fine, Ohno-san.” he says, amused for all of five seconds, watches as Ohno turns as if on cue. Nino grins, warmth envelopes him at the sight of Ohno’s positively shocked face before his lips curl and smiles at Nino sweetly, like he’s so glad to see Nino at that moment. 

Nino wants to kiss him. 

Too bad he can’t; not right now, not here. “Nino…” Ohno breathes, “What are you doing here?” 

Nino smiles, shrugs, and reaches over to tug at Ohno’s ponytail. “We’re filming a few blocks over,” he explains, vaguely realizes they are in public as he tugs his hand away. “so I thought I’ll visit you and check what you’ve been up to.” 

The director mumbles something about being hungry and if someone could be kind enough to get him something to eat before he nods at Nino and Ohno, one of the ADs yelling, “Half-hour break, people!” as if on cue. Ohno smiles, passes his script to his PA and promptly throws an arm over Nino’s shoulders. 

“Great timing,” Ohno says, with feelings, tugging him towards the direction of the vans and grinning. “I’m on break. Let’s have coffee?” 

Nino chuckles, shakes his head but otherwise let Ohno guide him wherever Ohno needs him to go.

  

\+ 

Somehow, Nino kind of expected there would be no coffee. 

He’s sprawled on Ohno’s lap, arms wormed around Ohno’s neck. They are kissing like they’re going to drown on each other, and Nino misses this so much he is moaning into Ohno’s mouth before he realized he is doing it. He is pressing his palm against Ohno’s cheek, Ohno’s skin warm against his own and Ohno groaning with want at the contact. He pulls back for air and marvels on the fact that despite the many times he’s done the same thing, it makes him inexplicably giddy knowing that Ohno is responding to him this way, like Ohno is still crazy for him, still loves him. 

“I _missed_ you so much,” Ohno breathes into his cheek, hands possessive around his hips. Nino chuckles, turning his head to nuzzle the start of Ohno’s hair, fingers equally possessive around the back of Ohno’s head. “Nino…Nino.” says Ohno, voice thick with want. 

“ _Shhh_ ,” he whispers; he can feel Ohno’s arousal from beneath his costume and Nino wants to scoff at the fact that they’re too old to be acting like this, like a couple of horny teenagers that they’re obviously not. “Oh-chan, no time,” he says, shaking his head. 

Ohno buries his face against the dip of Nino’s neck, breathes him in; Nino tightens his hold around Ohno in answer. 

“I _know, _”__  Ohno groans, and god, Nino wants to give Ohno everything he wants right now, make him come, pleasure him with his mouth and hands and his capable fingers. But he can’t and god, it’s driving him completely crazy. “God, _you_ –“ 

Ohno takes his hand – his left – and puts it in between Ohno’s legs, hips pushing upwards for more friction. Nino shivers involuntarily at the feel of Ohno’s hard-on digging against his palm, turning to kiss Ohno, shoving his tongue into Ohno’s mouth for a thorough taste. 

“Fuck, I love the feel of _your_ hands on me.” Ohno breathes, thickly, into the side of his neck, wriggling his hips and guiding Nino’s hand over his erection, hard, before snatching it away the second after.  Nino unburies his face against Ohno’s neck and giggles at the sight of Ohno’s face, at the frustration marring the corners of his mouth. 

He touches Ohno’s brows, gently frames Ohno’s face with his hands and rests his forehead against Ohno’s. 

“I can see that.” he teases, but with so much fondness that completely counters his statement; his thumbs Ohno’s mouth, and takes comfort, and joy, at the way Ohno tilts his head to lean further into his touch. 

“I’m _so_ in love with you.” Ohno says, his voice sure, his eyes unguarded; Nino wants to hug him silly. 

Nino nods, chest too tight, throat too dry as he stares into Ohno’s eyes, fingers possessive around Ohno’s cheek; Nino _loves_ him to pieces. 

“I’m glad you are, Oh-chan.” he breathes, ducks his head and kisses Ohno some more knowing he needs to go in a few.

 

+

 

“So, shall I expect you home later tonight?” he asks, patting Ohno’s cheek fondly once they’re out of the van and he’s sure they’re both presentable enough not to catch other people attention. 

Ohno shrugs but he looks like he is thinking about it. “We’re scheduled to finish here before 11,” Ohno says, keeping himself still. Nino sighs. “You?” 

“Eight,” he says. “I think.” 

Ohno scowls. “I _missed_ going to bed with you.” Ohno says; Nino wants to hug the shit out of him. 

“You’re done in a week anyway, right?” he asks, knowing Ohno’s schedule more than Ohno probably know it himself. “Just hang in there. Once you finished shooting this movie, you have all the time in the world to indulge me. Or pamper me. You might even get sick of seeing me every goddamn time then.” 

Ohno reaches over, mock-punches him on the chin and shakes his head at him. “Get sick of you? Are you kidding me? I’ll chain you around my back if I could, I swear.” 

Nino chuckles, can’t not. “You’re hilarious, _god. _”__

Ohno looks at him like he can’t believe he’s there, like he loves him. Nino knows that he does. 

“Thanks for dropping by, Nino,” Ohno says. 

Nino smiles, raises his hand and does a silly two-finger salute that makes Ohno giggle. 

“See you later, Oh-chan.” He says, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Be safe.” 

He smiles and turns. “ _You_ , too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ohno doesn’t realize he is snoozing until an elbow is jabbing him quite subtly on the rib and effectively waking him. 

Surprisingly, it is Aiba. “Sorry Leader,” Aiba apologizes softly, before subtly jerking his thumb to the front where Jun is already standing. He’s not sure how long he’s out of it before Aiba woke him (or quite literally saved him from Jun’s wrath, thank God) but he’s certain it must already be for a good few minutes or so.

“I saw Matsumoto-san glare at you for about five times in a row now so I figured –“ Aiba pauses here when Jun pauses too, evidently certain that someone’s not paying enough attention to what he is saying. Aiba purses his lips and mumbles something indistinct under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, “I should wake you before he decides to do it himself.”

He chuckles and bumps his shoulder against Aiba’s arm in thanks. When he looks up, he realizes with a start that Nino’s eyes are on him and he is smiling. Nino looks so fond despite the teasing curve lilting the sides of his mouth and Ohno wants to kiss him.

Knowing that he couldn’t, at least not yet, not while they’re in the middle of a meeting, he sighs and forcefully stamps down the urge to excuse himself and drags Nino out with him as well. Nino holds his gaze for a few seconds, his eyes shaded with fondness despite the equally playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Ohno suppresses the urge to mouth something in return, tell Nino he loves him. Their gazes locked for two, three seconds more before Jun grunts something that prompts them to break it, watches as Nino diverts his attention back to their youngest friend speaking at the front.

But even then, he can’t look away. Somehow, this thing happens everytime that it shouldn’t surprise him anymore because once his gaze settled on Nino, it’s difficult to tear it away. There’s this warmth blooming in his chest at the sight of Nino’s smile, and his fingertips tingle with the urge to touch any part of Nino he could get his hands on as if on cue. 

His eyes trace Nino’s profile from the admittedly short distance separating him from the man he is still obviously head over heels in love with and feel the way his heart clenches with relief knowing that Nino is his. With love he could hardly contain, with overflowing affection that he only ever feels for Nino, for all the joy Nino’s existence brings him because he knows Nino loves him in return. Sometimes, he finds himself staring at Nino in wonder, amazed yet again for the chance he’s been given, another chance to do things right for Nino and knows that he will, even it takes him his whole lifetime to do it.

Right here, right now, he looks at Nino and realizes he could note all the things he loves about him, and the ones that he doesn’t but learned to love just the same because they’re part of Nino, and they make up everything that makes Nino who he is, now. His quirks, the things that tick him off, things that make him happy, every tiny part of Nino that Ohno came to love unconditionally.

You’re mine, he thinks, keeping his gaze locked on Nino as heads turn to him as if on cue. Ohno frowns, realizes he’s just said his thoughts out loud when Aiba mutters, “Damn, Leader, what the hell are you even saying?” and he turns to find Nino burying his face into his hands in embarrassment. 

Right on cue, Jun grunts from the front. “Perhaps we need to take a break seeing that our own Leader is very obviously daydreaming about something that doesn’t have anything to do with this upcoming tour, aren’t you, Leader?” 

A chorus of muffled giggles before Jun taps the whiteboard with his fist and points. “Half an hour to clear your heads, people,” Jun says, pointing at his imaginary watch. “Starting now.”

They file out of the room the second after, finding Nino standing by the door and already waiting for him.

 

+

Nino drags him across corridors without a word, past halls and greenrooms and taking his hand once they bypassed the usually-filled-with-Juniors hallways and down the third floor where that lone vending machine selling Nino’s favorite coffee is located.

Nino’s hand is warm against Ohno’s own, and Ohno can’t help but stare at their joined hands swinging between them as Nino turns them into a corner and tugs him manfully there. Soon he finds himself pressed firmly against the wall with Nino’s face inches away from his own. 

“Nino –“

“We’re in a middle of a freaking meeting and you’re daydreaming about something else,” Nino breathes, sounding mildly reproachful even though his fingers threading through Ohno’s hair contradicts the bite on his tone. Ohno smiles, can’t not, and leans in forward to press a sound kiss to Nino’s nose. 

Nino turns away on cue and Ohno whines in protest. “Nope, you’re not going to distract me with your cuteness. So quit it.”

Ohno pouts. “I want to kiss you,” he says, already leaning in forward again to help himself, eyes locked on Nino’s lips. Nino’s fingers tighten on his hair as if on cue and Ohno winces. 

“Not until you tell me what you were thinking, mumbling ‘You’re mine’ in the middle of J’s speech –“

“You,” he breathes, and man, he will never get tired of watching the expression on Nino’s face softens whenever he drops things like this in the conversation. He loves catching Nino off-guard, after all, loves all those pretty, and mostly embarrassed faces Nino makes when he tells Nino how much he loves Nino. 

“What?”

He runs his hand over and across Nino’s bare arm and smiles at the way Nino shivers in return before he puts one of his hands round the back of Nino’s head to steady him. 

“You heard me,” he says, chuckles when Nino’s brow arches in answer. He leans in again and this time, he doesn’t let Nino turn away, nuzzling Nino’s cheek as his fingers massage the back of Nino’s head tenderly. “I was daydreaming about you.”

He feels more than hears the sound of Nino’s breath as it whooshes out of him, feels the tell-tale feel of Nino’s happiness as it shudders out his slightly parted lips. 

“Okay,” Nino agrees, shifting till they’re nose to nose, fingers light against Ohno’s cheek, his eyes shaded with undeniable tenderness that makes him swoon. “Now you can kiss me.” Nino says.

Ohno smiles, grateful yet again for the privilege he’s been given as he thumbs lightly at Nino’s lips for all of two seconds before his own follow for a kiss that is both tender and possessive.

++

 

“You should at least pretend to be interested,” Nino tells him in between sips of his vending machine coffee, grunting half-heartedly while Ohno is nuzzling his neck, soft and affectionate. He honestly can’t be bothered to act like he cares when he is otherwise occupied, pressing soft kisses after soft kisses across Nino’s jawline as his fingers dance around Nino’s waist.

“In what?” he asks, distracted for a moment with the way one of Nino’s hands end up on the back of his head, tugging at the strands of his hair lightly. “Making out with you?” he adds, then, “I am, isn’t it obvious?”

Nino chuckles and playfully slaps him across the head, but the way Nino has his own thrown back completely counter this, baring more of his flesh to Ohno that Ohno is happily mapping now with his tongue.

“I was talking about the meeting.” Nino says, more like whimpers, and Ohno wishes they’re somewhere with a door which he can lock so he can do more than make out with Nino without worrying about someone else walking in on them while they’re at it. He sighs and allows himself the luxury of breathing Nino in for a second or two, deeply, before he pushes himself away despite the difficulty, despite his heart refusing to let Nino go. 

“I know,” he says, feeling entirely melancholic as he reaches over to brush his thumb across Nino’s warm cheeks, his gaze wandering absently to Nino’s eyes, staring at the undeniable arousal and fondness behind them. “I was just teasing you.”

Nino’s brows arch but the definite quirk at the corners of his mouth honestly makes Ohno’s heart jump in his chest in turn, makes him want to gather Nino to him and never let him go. He’s so hopelessly in love with Nino that he can no longer imagine being without the other man, his life without Nino by his side. 

“You were just teasing me,” Nino parrots as he brings his vending machine coffee to his mouth for a gentle sip, his eyes never leaving Ohno’s. Ohno nods, finds Nino’s hips to hold on to again and squeezes, soft but possessive. “Right.”

“Yes, because you’re helplessly cute when you’re pissed and I can’t stop myself.”

“You’re an idiot, I hope you know that.” Nino counters, but Ohno can’t be fooled. He watches, amused, as Nino tries to hide his smile behind his coffee can, tries to cover his affection with his usual biting remarks and feigned annoyance but Ohno knows him too well for that. 

So he just smiles and waits until Nino puts his coffee down so he can run his thumb over Nino’s lips, his chest full and his heart swells with so much love he only ever feels for Nino.

“Well, you’re in love with me so what does that make you?” he counters with a smile so wide he’s afraid it’ll split his face in half.

Nino tsks and turns to hide his blush away but Ohno is faster. He keeps his grip around the side of Nino’s neck, firm but still tender, as Nino huffs and puffs and mutters, feigning annoyance, “Oh-chan, quit it!”

“Are you not, Nino?” he asks, stubborn. He wants to hear Nino say it, always, even though it makes his heart hurt with all the love he could barely contain, even though there’s a possibility that Nino will end up acting like a total brat by denying him this. 

Nino purses his lips, obviously trying to keep himself from talking but his eyes are obviously saying something else. Ohno leans in, closer and closer until they’re almost nose to nose, chuckling at the way Nino’s eyes are crossing trying to follow Ohno’s face.

“Tell me.” Ohno whispers. 

A pause, a breath, and Ohno’s heart twists a little painfully in his chest. “Yes.” Nino whispers.

“I can’t hear you, Nino.” 

Nino’s fingers find his cheek, and then Nino’s lips pressed against his, soft and warm and familiar.

“I love you, Oh-chan.”

He smiles, can’t not, parting his lips and swallowing the words Nino might have said next as he folds his hand around the back of Nino’s head, kissing Nino back.

+

When they head back, Nino is quieter and he refused to let Ohno’s hand go even when they reach the door. When Ohno tries to round the other way so he could sit next to Aiba again, Nino tugs him back and shoves Sho out of his seat, points to where Aiba is and pushes Ohno to the spot Sho just vacated.

At the front, Jun looks like he wants to say something but figures there’s nothing he can do about it anyway, especially when it’s obvious that Nino seems highly determined to keep Ohno with him. 

“I’m not going to let him fall asleep, I swear,” Nino says, straight-faced, his fingers thread around Ohno’s own. “That’s what you’re worried about, right?”

Jun sighs, in exasperation and in something else no one knows but he does roll his eyes at Nino in answer and says, as he turns to face the whiteboard again, “Can’t say I’m more worried with how you’re going to do that, really.”

Nino shrugs and squeezes their fingers together, turning their palm over and leaning back on his chair. Ohno smiles and shifts till he’s leaning against Nino, eyes on their joined hands as he daydreams about kissing each of Nino’s fingertips as Nino lays naked and pliant on their bed.

“Leader, pay attention!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino was invited to present an award in the Japan Academy, and Ohno stalked him. Kind of.

Nino comes back to his dressing room to a bouquet of yellow roses and a suspicious paper bag sitting on the make-up table. 

He looks around, just to be sure. He’s not that fond with the idea of someone stalking him, no matter how generous said stalker is. He stays where he is, leaning by the door as he finds his phone and calls his manager the second he has it in hand. 

“Taki-san, where are you?” 

At home, the older man replies… of course, he’d be at home. The invitation to the Academy is for him and him alone, after all. Why? Is there a problem? Are you going home now? I’m sure Ki-chan will be there before – 

“No, I’m not going home yet. I haven’t gone up the stage for the presentation.” He explains, scratching the back of his head as he stares at the questionable items littering the make-up table. _ _  
__

_So then why are you calling?_... his manager asks, trying to sound patient even though he’s probably seconds away from telling Nino off. He wouldn’t, normally, but it’s difficult to tell with the old man these days. 

Nino startles when the door to the bathroom opens, torn between throwing the phone and yelling the second Ohno steps out with a broad grin on his face. 

“Never mind, Taki-san, sorry for bothering you at this hour. Have a good night and I’ll see you the day after tomorrow, yeah?” he says, not bothering waiting for his manager’s reply and hangs up, pockets his phone and locks the door behind him before he half-runs, trusting Ohno to catch him as he throws himself against the older man.

 

+++

 

“You’re going to ruin my make-up,” he mumbles in between kisses, fingers light on Ohno’s cheeks. Ohno is sitting on the lone, one-seater sofa there while he’s sitting on Ohno’s lap, enjoying the little sounds Ohno makes when he plunders his tongue inside Ohno’s mouth for a thorough taste. 

“As if you’re wearing any.” Ohno returns, shifting his hands to his hips and pulling him closer, closer and closer still, moaning quietly at the feel of Ohno’s cock bumping against his butt. 

“Shit, you got me there.” he returns, pulling back a little to breathe air back into his lungs as he strokes Ohno’s face. Ohno looks a little drunk, his eyes heavy-lidded and his lips bruised red from Nino’s kisses. 

God, Nino thinks as he leans over for another kiss, his boyfriend is gorgeous. 

“So, what brought you here?” he asks when he finally manages to break free, careful not to move too far even though he’s certain that he can’t. Ohno keeps his arms around him after all, one at the base of his spine and the other holding the small of his back firmly. “And how did you even manage to get in, anyway? Did you threaten someone at the Academy to get you a ticket?” 

Ohno chuckles and squeezes his hip. Nino can’t help but lean forward again, nosing Ohno’s temple, filling the need to be close to the older man as if he didn’t spend the rest of yesterday and most of today cuddled inside Ohno’s arms. 

“No, Sho-kun gave me his in exchange of a _favor._ ” 

Nino pulls back and eyes Ohno suspiciously. “What favor?” 

Ohno raises his hand over his mouth and makes a zipping gesture, smiling wickedly as he does so. “Not telling.” he says, and winks. Nino scowls. He really hates it when Ohno is acting like this, keeping Nino out of the loop because the one thing Nino hates most is when Ohno is keeping secrets from him. 

It’s annoying the hell out of him sometimes but he guesses it couldn’t be helped when Ohno is the devil personified and Nino is in love with him. 

_God damn it._

“Fine, but since you already told me, you do know I’m not going to stop until I figured it out, right?” he says, going willingly to Ohno when Ohno pulls him right back to kiss his neck. It is obviously means to be distracting – and Nino will lie if he says it’s not working – but he has to control himself because he has a job to do and Ohno seducing the fuck out of him isn’t going to help him do his job properly. 

“Up to you,” Ohno says, whining when he tries to wriggle away from Ohno’s lap. “Where are you going?” 

Nino chuckles and stands up to straighten his clothes, turning to shake his head at the gifts on his table. 

“To work, what else?” he says then points, “Seriously, flowers? Really?” 

Ohno beams; Nino feels like going there and kissing him again, just because he can. Sweet, sweet boyfriend, really. 

“There’re games too but I thought I’ll add flowers, just to, you know, make you smile.” 

“You’re horrible.” Nino says, not meaning it. Ohno grins and reaches over to pull him back by his trousers, settled himself in between Ohno’s knees. 

“Nope,” Ohno says, and tugs his hands till he doesn’t have any choice but to lean down and kisses him. 

“Nope, you’re right.” is the last thing Nino says before Ohno kisses him, kisses him, kisses him.

 

+++

 

They are in the car three hours later, his suit jacket carefully folded on the car seat while he is leaning further against Ohno’s chest. 

“How was it?” Ohno asks, fingers light on his back. 

“It’s…different, somehow.” He hums, saying the first thing that comes to mind. Well, it is different. Receiving an award himself is one thing, but presenting one is another. Although, it still feels like he’s in an entirely different planet, when he was up there on stage. 

“The good kind or the not-so-good kind?” Ohno asks. Nino chuckles. 

“I dunno,” he says, honestly. “It’s just, um, different. Yeah.” 

“Hmm.” 

Nino snuggles deeper into Ohno’s chest, unmindful of the fact that Ohno’s PA might see. He doesn’t care. Everyone in the Jimusho is aware about his and Ohno’s relationship at this point after all. 

“I wonder what will happen if both of us were there.” he says; he’s already been thinking about since last year, when both he and Ohno landed a role in a movie due to be shown this year. 

“That’s funny.” Ohno says, as if he’s not even considering it. This silly man. 

Nino nudges him. “But what if? Our movies are due to be shown this year, one after the other, so there’s a possibility that we’ll both going to be nominated next year.” 

“You have so much faith in me, Kazu, that it’s scary.” Ohno says into his hair. “Seriously. Mumon is not that kind of movie. People will laugh at you if you say those things out loud so don’t. Jesus. Me? Nominated in the Academy? No way.” 

So humble, Nino thinks, and presses his lips over Ohno’s clothed chest. “We need to work on your confidence, Oh-chan, seriously. You’re a good actor, okay? And if anyone tells you you’re not, tell me who they are and I will personally cut them. I’m not kidding, don’t laugh, geez.” 

“Nino, I know you love me, okay, but this is seriously embarrassing. Stop it. I’m not… it’s not, ugh. You know what, forget it. We’re not talking about this again. What about dinner?” Ohno says, obviously leading the conversation away from the original topic and Nino sighs, decides to let Ohno off the hook, for now. 

He leans up and kisses Ohno’s jaw, smiling at the feel of Ohno’s five o’clock shadow beneath his lips. 

“Not hungry,” 

Ohno sighs. “Well, I am.” 

“We have cup ramen at home.” 

“I ate the last one before I came to see you.” 

“Damn.” 

“Sorry.” 

He smiles and pushes his face against Ohno’s chest. “Tell Mo-chin to drop us at the convenience store near the apartment to buy food. You’re paying.” 

“Don’t I always?” 

Nino hides his grin but he doesn’t need to, really. Ohno could tell that he is, anyway. 

“Whatever, Oh-chan.” He says. Ohno chuckles and leans down to press a sound kiss to Nino’s head. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Ohno says, as if he can’t help it, squeezing him once and proceeding on telling his PA to stop by the store near the apartment. Nino’s heart is so full he can’t think of a witty come back, and just contents himself with Ohno’s warmth surrounding him, at the sound of Ohno’s heartbeat beneath his fingertips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohno isn't home and Nino gets - horny. Woah.

“Al-most the-re…ugh! What the hell, Oh-chan!” Nino screams, frustrated at best as he shoves his PS Vita aside, annoyed at the fact that he’s been at this game for more than two hours already and still hasn’t leveled up yet. 

How could he, when all he could think of is Ohno – of his mouth wrapped around Ohno’s dick as he sucks Ohno hard. 

“ _God damn it_ ,” he curses, unmindful of the fact that he already has his hand over his crotch and touching himself over the soft fabric of his sweats. He’s already hard, moaning roughly when he slides his fingers inside the waistband and takes himself in hand. “Damn it.” 

God, it’s seriously frustrating that he’s this aroused, but no Ohno to play around with. He works his fingers up and down his shaft a few times, thumbing the slit and keening at the wetness pooling under his fingertip, groaning, imagining it is Ohno’s tongue working around the wet tip. 

He throws his head back and unhands himself, gasping hard. Without warning from his brain, he finds himself shoving his thumb into his mouth, tasting himself.

 _“Shit,_ Oh-chan…” he moans, frustrated still as he uses his other free hand to locate his phone. He wants to come but for some reason, he doesn’t feel like it. 

And _he’s_ pretty certain it has everything to do with the fact that he wants Ohno here, ass-naked while Nino is on his knees, sucking him. 

_Hello?_

Nino forcefully takes his thumb away from his mouth and grumbles a frustrated, “Oh-chan, what time will you be here? I need you.” 

_Kazu? What’s wrong? You sound like you’re sick. Are you okay?_

“I’m fine but I won’t be if you’re still not here within the next fifteen minutes,” Nino grunts, putting his hand around his neglected cock again, squeezing the base and trying his best not to moan at the sensation. 

_Jesus Christ, Nino, you’re scaring me! What the hell is happening to you? You sound like you’re choking or something –_

“Be here within the next fifteen seconds or I’m seriously choking myself to death! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” 

_Oh my god, Nino –_

“Fifteen minutes!” he half-screams, not bothering waiting for Ohno’s reply before he is hanging up and throwing his phone aside. He swallows hard, looks at his palm and lifts it to his face, licking it before wrapping his cock with it, feeling himself throb at the wetness as he touches himself.

 

++

 

By the time Nino heard the front door open, he’s too worked up that he has trouble leaving the couch because of his shaky legs. He’s long given up keeping his pants on – he’s naked from the waist down and is wobbling his way to the door to greet Ohno, vaguely grateful that Ohno has already closed the door and is locking it behind when Nino got there. 

“Satoshi,” he calls when he’s near enough to do so, watching Ohno turn to meet him, expression worried. Nino gave him no chance to ask a question, just watches the way Ohno’s eyes widen at Nino’s distinct lack of clothes before Nino is throwing himself to Ohno and kissing the breath right out of Ohno’s surprised mouth.

“N – Ni – _hmpfff_ –“ 

Nino kisses Ohno like he’s starving for Ohno for days, shoving his tongue inside Ohno’s mouth and sucking at Ohno’s own viciously. He backs Ohno against the door, vaguely aware of Ohno’s bag hitting the floor as Nino pushes his fingers through Ohno’s hair, moaning, licking the inside of Ohno’s mouth hungrily. 

“God, I want you…I want you so much..” Nino mutters when he pulls back for some air, hips stuttering as he humps Ohno’s hip while he one-handedly grabs Ohno’s cock through his jeans.

“Let me suck you, come on.” He grits, sliding Ohno’s zipper down and kissing Ohno again. 

Ohno looks mildly dazed, and for a moment, Nino wonders what he’s thinking; but he guesses it would have to wait. He needs Ohno’s cock in his mouth right now and at this moment, that is all that matters. 

So he kisses Ohno again, hard enough to make Ohno moan, his fingers finding Ohno’s cock and taking it out of its hiding before Nino is sliding on the floor in front of Ohno, mouth parted wide and ready.

  

+++ 

Ohno can’t, for the life of him, decide whether to feel worried or lucky. 

He stands there, one hand on Nino’s hair and the other keeping his shirt bunched up to his chest as he watches his cock slips in and out of Nino’s mouth in a steady rhythm. There’s a fucking pattern to it but for all Ohno knows, it could be just his stupid brain telling him how damn good Nino is at this, watching the shape of himself in Nino’s mouth as Nino swallows every bit of him as if Nino’s been starving for the taste of Ohno for weeks. 

“Uh – god, _that’s_ –“ he moans uselessly, eyes wide at the sight. Nino’s doing that thing with his tongue again, that perfectly slide-curl-suck maneuver that drivers Ohno crazy everytime, groaning and throwing his head back at the answering sensation punching through him afterwards. 

“Nino – fuck, that’s –“ 

“God, _you’re_ so hard,” Nino mutters, shifting his weight to his other knee and holding the base of Ohno’s cock before sliding his mouth over the head again. Ohno chokes on nothing, gasping, trying to hold up with wanting to go with his instincts and close his eyes to enjoy the feeling, because fuck if he will pass up this chance to watch Nino work his magic around Ohno’s cock. 

“I love _sucking_ you when you’re like this, Oh-chan,” Nino whispers, like he’s simply talking to himself. Ohno feels Nino’s breathe around his hard-on – warm and almost distracting – as he squeezes Ohno’s balls. “So _hard_ …so damn hard it must be painful.” Nino looks up – eyes heavy-lidded and mouth slightly bruised. Ohno wants to kiss him. 

“I make you hard?” Nino asks, licking his lips. 

Ohno nods. His throat is dry and everything else is stiff. His cock, his back, his abdominal muscles. 

“You make me want to fuck you hard, too.” he says; it’s dirty and maybe a little harsh, but Ohno knows it turns Nino on when he says things like these too. He pushes his hips, wriggles his cock trapped within Nino’s grasp and urges Nino along. 

“But you don’t want that now, do you?” he asks; he’s certain Nino wants that, but not right now. 

“No,” Nino says. He drops his head and Ohno watches him settle his gaze over the copper-colored tip, watches Nino roll his thumb over and across the shiny head. “I want you in my mouth only.” 

Ohno groans; chest heaving and moaning Nino’s name when Nino swallows him in.

  

+++

 

There’s something remotely wrong about this, about the fact that he’s butt-naked on their genkan with his boyfriend on the floor, worshipping his cock but Ohno figures he can think about that later. 

Not when he’s presently ramming his cock inside Nino’s mouth like it belonged there, cursing inwardly as his hips stutter involuntarily forward. Nino’s fingers are digging unforgivingly into his buttcheeks, his ass clenching everytime Nino will lick his way from the base to the tip with such aching efficiency that drives Ohno closer to the edge every single time. 

“Nino, oh god, I’m –“ he moans, blinking the sweat off his eyes as he watch. Nino’s groaning in answer now – he’s so turned on – taking all of Ohno’s cock in his mouth and making sure Ohno’s dick is as deep in his mouth as it’s ever gonna go and moaning. 

Ohno loves him so much for learning how to do this all for Ohno, taking his gag reflex to its protesting limit by sucking Ohno to the root. 

“Holy _shit_ – oh shit, oh damn, oh fuck –“ he curses. He’s almost there, he could already feel it, his thighs shaking, his knees too. It’s taking him all of his reserve strength not to fall over, gasping hard as Nino takes him to the back of Nino’s throat time and time again. Nino hollows his cheeks, hard, keeps at it for a few seconds as Ohno curses long and deep. 

“Ah, Kazu!” he half-yells, keeps his eyes open as his hips jerk, once, twice, watching Nino’s mouth part obscenely to welcome it all, feels his cock spurting inside Nino’s mouth before Nino pulls slowly away and unhands him so he could wrap his hand around Ohno’s cock, fingers squeezing Ohno’s cock up and down, jacking Ohno off as Ohno comes and comes as if he’s never going to stop.

 

+++

 

It feels like he’s covered with Ohno’s come – he can smell it from somewhere within the vicinity of his temple – but figures he can take care of it later. 

He’s on his  back on the carpeted floor, and Ohno is parked in between his legs sucking him, licking him all the fuck over as Ohno moans his name. 

“Yes, _yes_ , like that –“ he whimpers, fingers tight on Ohno’s hair as Ohno brings Nino’s cock to his mouth, swallows around him, so fucking good. 

“Oh-chan, please – “he whines; he’s so close, so close he could almost taste it. He’s worked himself up to this moment, and just the sight of Ohno’s head bobbing up and down his cock is enough to push him over the edge without either of them sensing it. 

“Oh –“ Ohno barely gets the word out before Nino is coming, Ohno ducking down to swallow what he could, letting Nino ride his orgasm as he stays around Nino’s dick for a minute longer, waiting until Nino’s done shaking before he lets go.

 

+++

 

“What in hell’s happened to you?” Ohno asks; he’s got Nino in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist as he lead them both inside. 

Nino simply hums into his neck; not necessarily an answer but Ohno gets it completely. He chuckles. 

“I was seriously terrified something bad has happened to you,” he says, putting Nino down carefully before he follows. Nino automatically comes to him, snuggling further into his chest as he gathers Nino in. “But you were just horny, weren’t you?” 

“Oh-chan, please _stop_ talking,” 

“No, I’m serious, Nino,” he follows, ignoring Nino’s tone. He doesn’t normally care about Nino’s pranks but it’s difficult when he has been on edge whilst traveling. He couldn’t sit still and it was so damn hard to keep his thoughts straight. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, you hear me?” 

“Okay, okay, fine.” Nino agrees, sounding small, maybe embarrassed. Ohno hugs him tighter, pressing kisses over Nino’s hair. God, how he loves this wretched man to bits and he wishes Nino knows it. 

“I swear you’ll be the death of me, you  brat,” he says, but not without so much fondness, cupping Nino’s chin and tilting Nino’s face up for a kiss. 

“If it happens while I’m on my knees and sucking you, well, I guess you can’t really complain, right?” Nino returns, mouth lilting into a crooked smile that just about breaks Ohno’s heart to pieces again. He squeezes Nino with all he has and pulls him closer, pecks Nino’s nose twice and breathes him in. 

“Only you, seriously.” 

“Of _course_ ,” Nino returns, “if there’s someone else, I swear I would have found him by now and I would have chopped him into pieces and have been feeding Aiba’s dogs with his remains. Surely, you know that, right?” 

He grins. “Right.” 

“Just making sure you know it.”

He pulls Nino in and kisses him. “God, I love you.” 

Nino shrugs, as if to say, what can you do? He grins, knows that it’s inevitable anyway. He’s in love with this man and that’s that. 

It’s an inevitable thing he’d long accepted, and that’s that. 

“Silly, Kazu,” he breathes, kissing Nino’s temple. “Come here.” He whispers, heart rejoicing at the way Nino did so willingly.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohno decides to go house-hunting. 
> 
> (Smut ensues, of course)

He looks around, gaze lingering on each corner and smiling. He could just picture that spot with one of Nino’s numerous gaming equipment fixed onto it, and somehow, notices the several other spaces of the same where Nino’s TV sets will surely fit.

Somehow, it’s good enough reason to convince Nino of the move they’ve been holding off for years. And Ohno picked this place for that reason specifically.

He takes his phone out of his jean’s pocket and slides his thumb across the screen to unlock it, tapping the Call icon and on the last number he dialed half an hour ago.

He presses his phone against his left ear as the real estate agent bows and steps away as if on cue. After only four rings and Nino’s voice – rough, sleepy, husky – comes through. _ _  
__

__“_ This better be worth my time, old man, or I’m seriously killing you when you get home.”_ Nino mutters, though it lacks the usual bite and Ohno simply laughs in response.

“Can you come down here for a bit?” he tells Nino, spouting out the address in haste. He needs to remember to tell the real estate agent to leave before Nino arrives, though, just for their safety’s sake.

When Nino starts to whine, he cuts him off with a curt, “Please? I need to show you something.”

Nino is quiet after that, and Ohno knows Nino is contemplating between giving in to Ohno’s requests and outright ignoring him. Somehow, the latter seldom happens, but when they do, it’s usually for an entirely sensible reason so Ohno wishes Nino will choose the former.

He really wants this place and he wants Nino to see it for himself, too.

Nino sighs after a moment, then murmurs something that sounded suspiciously like, “You’ll owe me big time for this, Satoshi,” which Ohno returns with a pensive hum and a promise to make it up to Nino as soon as they are both back home later.

Nino agrees to this and promises he will be there within a few minutes. Ohno tells him to be safe, to not rush and that he will wait for him out front.

 

++

 

Nino scowls his way to the door and Ohno finds it endearingly cute. He hunches by the doorway and refuses to let Ohno in so Ohno settles to latch on Nino’s back, chin digging lightly on Nino’s chin the way Nino likes doing.

“What is _this_ and why do you want me to _see_ it?” Nino asks. Nino’s tone is curious, his posture even more so but Ohno guesses everything about this is already quite obvious.

Nino obviously wants to be difficult, wanting Ohno to spell it to him just because he can. Ohno doesn’t have any qualms about doing so, really.

It’s part of their agreement, after all, and Ohno is just too willing to do it for Nino, no questions asked.

Ohno picks his way through his vocabulary and chooses the words that are only fitting. He lets his arms down Nino’s sides, frames Nino’s hips with them as he requests Nino to walk further in.

Nino makes a sound that is part-amuse, part-curious, and Ohno feels like dropping a kiss to the side of Nino’s nape, so he does.

Nino visibly melts at the gesture and Ohno takes it as his cue to continue.

“Our new house,” he starts, words muffled against the dip of Nino’s neck. “that is, of course, if you like it enough to leave our present apartment.”

Nino seems to consider this for a moment. “It’s…huge.”

Ohno squeezes Nino’s hips, loving every moment of this because he’s with Nino. It’s not like they’ve been hopping all over Tokyo trying to find a bigger place after their untimely and surprising discussion about it last Christmas, but somehow, to Ohno, the conversation just stuck.

“Just big enough to hold all your gaming equipment, I’d say.” Ohno muses, softly, into the back of Nino’s neck.

Nino snorts. “Or your art supplies.”

“Or that,” he agrees. “We got it for quite a decent price too.”

“You don’t say.” Nino turns, expression pleased. Ohno can’t help but steal a kiss and giggles when Nino slaps him across the head for it.

“I swear it’s nice,” he says, hugging Nino tight from behind. “Do you want to check out the rest of it? Oh, and there are four rooms. I’d say studios, guest room, and our bedroom. What do you think?”

Nino hums. “You seemed to have it all figured out, huh?”

He smiles, rubs his cheek affectionately against Nino’s shoulder.

“Yep, but I still need to know if you like it first. If not, I’m not going to push through with it. Just so you know.”

Nino hums thoughtfully again. “Fine, show me where the rooms are.”

Ohno is just too happy to oblige, grabbing Nino’s hand and kissing him first before pulling him towards the direction of the stairs.

“Seriously, you’ll love it.” He says. Nino rolls his eyes and allows himself to be tugged in.

 

++

 

Nino is quiet as he surveys the place. Ohno plants himself in the corner, watching Nino slide his fingers across the wall.

“Bed goes here,” Nino points at the space in the middle, then jabs his fingers on the adjacent wall. “nightstand there. TV set here, your air purifier there. Hmm, what else?”

“It’s big enough for the couch to end up here, too, yes?”

“Only in your dreams, old man.” Nino says. He pouts. “The couch will be in the living room and it will stay in the living room, end of discussion.”

“I like sleeping _there_.”

“So _you_ sleep there.”

“Nino is cruel.”

Nino jabs a finger at him. “You’re the one who said you like to sleep there.”

He grins. “Only if Nino is there to cuddle with.”

“It’s bad for my back.”

“You know it’s not.”

Nino chuckles. “The answer’s still no.”

“Damn.” He mutters though he can’t help the smile from blooming across his face when he says, “So, does that mean we’re gonna take it?”

Nino sighs, in resignation, but the glint in his eyes tells Ohno otherwise. Ohno goes to him, catches Nino around the waist and leans in for a quick kiss.

“Say yes, Nino.”

Nino rolls his eyes so Ohno kisses him again. “Say yes? Please?”

“Fine.”

“Say _yes!_ ”

“ _Fine_ , yes.”

Ohno picks Nino up, backs him lightly against the nearest wall and kisses him.

 

++

 

Ohno takes his time kissing Nino, slow and reverent the way he likes it, slipping his tongue into the heat of Nino’s mouth for a thorough taste. He runs his hands along Nino’s waist before sliding them under Nino’s hips to steady him and Nino hisses softly in answer.

Ohno smiles into the kiss and is only briefly distracted by the feel of Nino’s rapidly hardening cock pressed against his waist as he deepens the kiss.

“Seriously?” he teases when he pulls away to breathe, grinning when Nino all but groan in embarrassment and pinches the back of his neck in retaliation. “No, really, I’m just kissing you and you’re…getting _hard_?”

Nino’s lips twitch before he wriggles around Ohno’s hold, prompting Ohno to let him go. Ohno does as he’s told and puts Nino down on his feet, as gentle as he could manage it, then squeaks when Nino grabs his crotch without warning.

“As if you’re not!” Nino chastises without heat.

Ohno shrugs. “As if you don’t know I’ve always been perpetually aroused whenever you’re near me,” he says, pushing his hips insistently forward, bucking his clothed-covered crotch against Nino’s hand. “Quit acting like you don’t know it.”

Nino takes his hand away, or at least tries to but Ohno is faster, fingers wrapping around Nino’s wrist and keeping it where he wants it. Nino rolls his eyes in answer.

“Oh _god_ , you’re not seriously considering doing this here, are you?” Nino retaliates when a soft, low growl escapes the back of Ohno’s throat. Ohno swallows, eyes darting to the door as he weighs his options.

“I might just be.” Ohno says.

Nino blinks. “Satoshi, it’s a public place.”

“No, it’s not.”

“The agent could come anytime and –“

“He won’t be until I call him to say we’re done,” Ohno counters, “checking the place, that is.” slowly backing Nino against the wall he was previously backed against, eyeing Nino predatorily and licking his lips wet.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Oh-chan –“

“We won’t take long, I promise.” Ohno proposes, his arousal making it so hard to breathe much more think. He wants to do something and he cannot wait till they get home to do it.

Nino purses his lips and lets Ohno leans in for a kiss, expression resigned and eyes marred with hunger. He’s obviously learned to give up the fight whenever Ohno acts particularly like the Alpha male he seldom is as he lets himself be kissed.

“Ten minutes?” Nino asks, eyes half-close and trembling as Ohno one-handedly takes care of his zipper for him.

“Let’s see.” Ohno says, kisses him once again before he drops on his knees.

 

+++

 

To be fair, Nino did take the ‘ten minutes’ a little too seriously.

“I didn’t know you can come on demand,” he muses, only half-kidding as he kisses Nino’s lips. Nino hums in answer, breathing raggedly still, hands finding his butt and squeezing, as Ohno pushes his hips insistently against Nino’s.

“Can you blame me?”

He can still taste Nino in his tongue and it’s almost enough for his body to demand more. Nino squeezes his hips in warning and Ohno has to remind himself to behave knowing how difficult it must be for Nino to be here, giving in to Ohno’s desire for him in a place that Nino deems unsafe.

“You know that the door downstairs is locked, right?” he whispers against the sides of Nino’s neck. “So, relax.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Nino returns, voice tight, and Ohno smiles softly, hugs Nino in return.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, meaning it, squeezing Nino one last time before he lets go. It’s not that easy, especially when he’s still vibrating with unfulfilled arousal, fingertips tingling with the urge to cup himself while Nino watches. But until Nino agrees, well, he can’t really do anything about it.

Nino drops his gaze to his crotch, eyes the way his dick tents the front almost obscenely and clicks his tongue. As a general rule, Ohno doesn’t say anything, just stands there smiling sheepishly as Nino turns his gaze towards the door with an almost inaudible sigh.

“Sure he’s not coming back unless you call him?” Nino asks.

His chest tightens in anticipation. “Positive.”

Nino turns back around and locks his eyes on him, teeth digging into his lower lip as he beckons Ohno over.

Ohno goes willingly, Nino’s hands finding Ohno’s hips and clinging as Ohno takes the last step and catches Nino’s mouth for a kiss. Nino pulls back a moment later just as his hands drop to the front of Ohno’s pants, undoing Ohno’s belt as Ohno peppers light kisses to Nino’s jaw.

“Are you going to return the favor now, Kazu?” he asks, just in case he’s about to get lucky. Nino huffs out a snort and Ohno can’t help the way he leans up to swallow the rest, keeping their mouths locked as Nino shoves Ohno’s pants down along with his boxers.

 

++

 

“N-Nino –“ he gasps, bending his knees and leaning in forward with his hands alternating between Nino’s shoulders and the back of his head, trying to steady himself, but it’s hard. It’s getting increasingly difficult to keep himself from outright fucking Nino’s mouth when Nino is deliberately teasing him, taking his time sucking Ohno’s cock while Ohno is watching, dazed and panting.

One of Nino’s hands is curled around the base while the other he uses to grip one of Ohno’s legs. His mouth alternates between nipping and sucking, tracing the veins over and around the throbbing length before he takes his lips back to lick at the tip.

When Nino parts his mouth and slowly lets Ohno’s cock in, Ohno moans, deep and outdrawn, watching the shape his dick makes inside Nino’s mouth. Nino’s lips stretch obscenely around the cock in his mouth, humming through his nose and taking as much as Ohno’s cock as he could while he squeezes the base. Then he pulls back up, Ohno’s cock popping out of Nino’s mouth in slow, torturous movement, and Ohno has to fight back the urge to frame Nino’s face in hand and fuck him with abandon.

He can’t, because as much as he likes doing it fast and rough, he loves this even better. When Nino is down on his knees, with Ohno’s cock in his mouth and is completely at Ohno’s mercy, eyes lidded heavily, lips bruised red for having Ohno’s cock in his mouth for long.

“More?” Nino asks, and makes a good show of letting Ohno see how he’s licking the evidence of Ohno’s arousal Ohno left in Nino’s mouth. Ohno struggles to connect the words together, send them out to tumble off his lips but all that gets out are impatient sounds coupled with the tiny, breathless versions of Nino’s name.

“Hmmm, incoherent, aren’t we?” Nino teases, pumping Ohno’s dick at the same time he kneels up for another lick. Ohno watches, dazed, as Nino flicks out his tongue and lets the rough pad of it touch the slit of Ohno’s dick. Ohno shudders involuntarily, fingers clutching Nino’s shoulders for dear life as Nino takes it slow again, closing his lips over the shiny tip before hollowing his cheeks.

_Holy fucking hell._

The groan that leaves him then is shockingly loud Nino has to pull away again only so he could slap him on the hip.

“Be quiet if you don’t want to end up humping the gearshift later.” Nino warns and Ohno immediately clamps his mouth shut, knowing how evil Nino gets when pissed. He could seriously leave Ohno hanging, could literally leave Ohno to deal with it all by himself so he does what he’s told and bites the inside of his cheek, watching Nino settles back where he was previously.

The next few minutes are spent with Ohno biting his tongue as Nino laps Ohno’s cock like a man starving for food.

He’s bathe in sweat and he’s shaking, legs trembling as he keeps the fabric of his shirt bunched up to his chest, fingers twisting against the fabric as he watches Nino’s lips stretch around his aching dick. He’s knees are bent, the muscles on his stomach and legs cramping almost painfully but he ignores it.

His eyes are open wide, watching Nino in action, mouth alternating between sucking and lapping the head as he pumps the base, and Ohno is, quite literally, going insane with the way this blowjob is being executed so perfectly.

Nino hollows his cheeks once he has Ohno’s cock shoved into his mouth as deep as it’s ever gonna go, hollowing them viciously until there’s nothing but an airless vacuum of pleasure and Ohno is reduced to a moaning, writhing mess of limbs, hips shaking in his attempt to keep his orgasm at bay, but to no avail.

He’s coming before he even realizes it, fingernails digging to Nino’s scalp as he loses himself for a moment, his cock still pulsing in Nino’s mouth when he finally finds the strength to open them, watching Nino swallowing what he could and feeling his cock spurting the last of his pleasure, breathing hard.

 

+++

 

Nino is quiet on the drive back and for a second there, Ohno is worried he made Nino angry until Nino quietly takes his hand, tangles their fingers together and let their twined hands rest on Ohno’s lap.

“What are you thinking?” Nino asks after a beat.

“Hmm?”

“You look worried. Why?” Nino says, squeezing their fingers together. Ohno can’t help the smile that blooms on his face, can’t help raising their joined hands and dropping a kiss to the back of Nino’s palm.

“I thought I made you angry.” He says, honestly.

“Why do you think that?”

Ohno shrugs. The last thing he honestly wants is to make Nino mad, or hurt him. He can’t stand it. He really can’t.

“You’re quiet, I thought you were mad because I forced you to – _err_ –“

Nino laughs softly, patting Ohno’s knee even using their joined hands. Ohno feels so much better already.

“You didn’t force me, okay? God, you don’t even have to, what are _you_ even saying.”

“ _Hmmm._ ”

“I was just thinking about this move, you know? I mean, another place, another house, it’s kind of… well, scary.”

Ohno nods. He completely understands Nino. “Yeah, I know.” He says, “that’s why I told you that if you don’t want it, that if you think you’re still not ready to do it, we don’t have to. Our apartment is fine as it is.”

“But it’s getting increasingly hard to live there, you know it, I know it, hell, even J knows it. He complains about how your canvasses and my consoles are literally barricading the living room floor like he has all the _fucking_ right. Like it's his fucking house, that jerk.”

He chuckles and nods, taking Nino’s hand in both of his, raising it and kissing Nino’s wrist lightly.

“It’s still your decision, Nino,” he says, meaning it. “It always is, okay? Wherever you go, wherever you decide to stay, I’ll stay there with you, remember?”

Nino tilts his head this time and offers him one of those smiles of his he reserved only for Ohno, before he turns to keep his gaze on the road and Ohno still feels so undeserving of it even now, even after so long. He reaches forward and cups Nino’s cheek, brushes his thumb across the smooth skin he’s always been allowed to touch, thanking the heavens quietly under his breath as he watches the smile on Nino’s face, the way Nino leans back to his touch as if he can’t help it either.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Nino whispers a while later when he’s parked the car and he’s tugging Ohno towards him, kissing Ohno lightly on the lips.

“Have you decided?” Ohno asks.

Nino nods, resting his face against Ohno’s neck and breathing Ohno in.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Nino breathes, “yeah, let’s do it.” He says.

Ohno smiles into Nino’s hair and gathers Nino in, loving the way Nino folds into him, sighing deeply, head tucked under Ohno’s chin, the safest place he’s ever going to be, here inside the cradle of Ohno’s embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Nino and Sho's (supposedly matching) headbands they wore during their rehearsals for Are You Happy.

Nino arrives to the meeting/rehearsal room half an hour earlier than scheduled. 

As expected, Jun is already there. 

What he didn’t expect, however, is finding Ohno there with the others, sitting in the corner and is obviously not paying the meeting happening in front of him the slightest bit attention as he is also very obviously just zoning out. 

When Ohno spotted him, though, he beams, and Nino finds himself returning the gesture  in kind as he walks the rest of the way inside. Ohno stands up from his chair as if on autopilot, much to Nino’s chagrin. 

“Hey, I’ve been waiting for you,” Ohno says by way of greeting, fingers finding his elbow; Nino grins, suddenly bashful as Ohno steers them back to the direction of the door. 

“That’s so sweet of you, but where are we going?” he asks, pulling back; Ohno doesn’t let him. He rolls his eyes and just goes along with it, smiles when Ohno takes his bag off his shoulder and carries it himself without being prompted. 

“Outside,” is Ohno’s answer, “I have something for you.” 

Nino rolls his eyes but otherwise let himself be tugged towards the door, smiling fondly at Ohno’s back and at Ohno’s fingers wrapped lightly around Nino’s wrist.

  

++

 

Nino stares at the object on Ohno’s hand, and frowns. 

They ended up in the nearest bathroom, where Ohno steered them both so quickly before locking the door behind them. Nino gave Ohno the stinky eye but Ohno simply grinned at him. 

“What is this?” Nino asks, stupidly, because he knows exactly what it is. The better question would honestly be, why this and how did you get this?, but sadly, his brain doesn’t normally work that way. 

Thankfully, Ohno knows him too well; the older man simply grins, tilts his head and nudges Nino’s hand until Nino realizes he is throwing his hand, palm spread. 

“It’s a headband,” Ohno says, “told my Mom to get it for you.” 

Nino blinks; it’s probably enough to answer his question, but no. He frowns. “You told your Mom to buy me a headband? Why?” 

Ohno beams some more, then takes the said thing out of Nino’s hand again. Then Ohno takes a step forward to personally put the said thing on Nino’s head. Nino stills as if on cue. 

“Because you said you don’t like wearing caps anymore and also, because I already threw out the brown towel you liked putting around your head so –“ 

“Oh-chan, but that’s my favorite!” he is snarling before he can stop himself, about to follow it up with something even more vicious but Ohno is quicker. He is leaning in to press their mouths together, hand gentle around the back of Nino’s head. Nino kisses back before he even realizes it, humming into Ohno’s mouth to enjoy the moment before Ohno pulls away. 

“Well, I bought you something to replace it anyway, so deal with it.” Ohno says, thumbing the side of his mouth; he chuckles, dazed, as how he always ends up like after they kiss. Ohno obviously took advantage of that knowledge, knowing that he could get away with it if he plays his cards well. 

Cheating bastard. 

“You do know I’m going to get you for this, right?” he says, not really meaning it, as Ohno rearranges his headband, smiles and then leans up to kiss his eyes. Nino chuckles, hoping feigning annoyance is still possible at this point but not. Ohno will only see right through him and he will only end up acting like a total idiot. 

“Sure,” Ohno agrees, taking his hand. “I’ll tell Mom you don’t like her gift then.” 

Nino groans, half-hearted at best as Ohno laughs at his pain, consciously touching the headband and mentally reminding himself to send a thank you message to Ohno’s mother later. 

“You’re the worst, really.” he says, tugging Ohno to him and kissing him before Ohno manages to open the door.

  

++

 

Jun takes one good look at him, then to the thing around his head, keeping his hair from falling over his eyes and grins, cheeks pink. 

Nino frowns, in question, finds Ohno sidling to him and grinning. 

“He got Sho-chan the same thing, only in different design and color.” Ohno explains, smug, as Nino watches Jun walk away. 

“Did he, now?” 

Ohno nods, then reaches up to touch Nino’s hair. “But yours is prettier. Because you’re pretty. My Mom sure knows me too well to choose that. Also, I told Jun-kun the same and he told me to piss off.” 

He laughs, can’t not, and if he’s mentally gushing over how wonderful his boyfriend is, no one will know. He just keeps it to himself for now and reminds himself to return the favor later, when he and Ohno are alone and he can show Ohno how grateful he is for the gift, with his mouth. 

He can’t wait.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because them magazines like to edit Ohno's face too much /shrugs

Sho walks in on Nino squinting at the magazine spread in front of him, then frowns when he finds that there are about three more spread around the one Nino is squinting at. It took Sho a minute to realize that it’s the one with Ohno in it as he picks one up and grins, whistles under his breath noting how good-looking Ohno still is even after all these years. 

“Nice.” he says, clicking his tongue as he turns the pages; Leader is wearing white on this particular photoshoot and the wardrobe his stylist chose for him looks so good on him. 

Nino grunts in answer and shoots Sho a look so nasty it makes Sho chuckle. Nino is apparently having one of those days again, where he can’t – and won’t appreciate anyone stating any and all kinds of opinion over the love of his love, regardless if it’s good or bad. 

“What’s up your ass, Nino?” Sho asks; he’s so used to such behaviors that it doesn’t scare him anymore if Nino is giving him the stinky eye. He could be the devil personified, yes, but compared with Jun, he still seems marginally kinder. 

Nino snatches the magazine out of his hand and points. “You think this is nice? Really?” 

Sho feels his brows arch, his lips twitch. “Well, yeah? Why, you don’t think he looks nice in this one –“ 

“He looks fake!” Nino hisses, and then throws the magazine down as if it personally offended him. Sho wonders what he’s done. “What, they think no one notices it? Not all people are blind, like you!” 

“Eh?” 

Nino stands and kicks the magazine that somehow ended up on the floor like it had done him injustice, grunting under his breath as he walks his way to the door without another word. 

When he turns, he realized Jun is already there. “What in hell just happened?” 

Jun shrugs, but judging with the way his smirk is up his hairline, it’s obvious that Jun knows exactly what had crawled up Nino’s ass to be acting like a possessed fangirl.

 

++ 

_Be careful,_  Sho’s message reads, _Nino’s in a foul mood._

He frowns, shoving the door open to let himself in. He finds Nino on the couch, his attention focused solely in his handheld game and scowling. Ohno notes the amusing fact that Aiba and Sho are huddled together on the corner, talking in hushed tones while Jun is on the other unoccupied one-seater sofa, reading a book. 

“Morning.” he greets, noting how the other three simply wave their hands at him in greeting while Nino remains uncharacteristically still. He seems to be ignoring Ohno entirely, even when Ohno drops his bag on the nearest table and walks straight to where Nino is, ducks down and kisses the top of Nino’s head in greeting. 

“Hey,” he says, reaching out to touch Nino’s cheek; Nino’s frown deepens, his gaze still on the screen of his console and Ohno wonders if he should leave Nino to it, but finds that he can’t. 

“Kazu, what’s wrong?” he whispers, catching Sho and Aiba’s gazes over the top of Nino’s head. They smile – knowingly, condescendingly – and Ohno finds himself returning the gesture in kind. 

They’ve been friends and co-workers for so long now that things like this aren’t considered embarrassing anymore, and Ohno is glad for being able to show his affection so openly like this, even though the sight of him and Nino canoodling is enough to make their friends roll their eyes at them behind their backs. 

He spies Jun putting his book down, looking entirely curious as he strokes Nino’s cheek. 

“Hey, come on, talk to me,” he says, cupping Nino’s chin. Nino tsks and tries to pull away but Ohno doesn’t let him; he looks annoyed, he looks pissed,  but being one of the few people who knows Nino like the backs of his own hands, he smiles, small and private, and ducks down to press his mouth against Nino’s softly. 

Nino harrumphs and pushes him off, though weakly, but given the angle, he knows they’re shielded from view. He keeps his hand around the back of Nino’s head, steady, and moves his lips against Nino’s for a soft kiss. 

“Oh-chan, seriously –“ Nino whines when he pulls away; he looks more than a little embarrassed now, shy and beautiful and Ohno has to keep himself from leaning down so he could kiss Nino again. 

“You started it.” he whispers; he means to sound like he’s chastising Nino but it only came out sounding hurt. Nino’s eyes meet his and for a second there, their gazes locked, his questioning and Nino’s, calculating. 

Until Nino sighs and tugs him down by his ears, his grasp light and sweet, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’m sorry.” Nino breathes, kissing the tips of his nose and repeating it. Ohno finds that he doesn’t mind anything so long as Nino is letting him in, so long as Nino is not keeping things from him as he settles next to Nino and tugs Nino to him.

 

+

 

“That’s it?” he asks, torn between amusement and something else. Certainly, something more sensible would have ticked Nino off; not only because of a bunch of edited photos crammed inside an equally-edited magazine article. 

Nino scowls, but Ohno is there to hug him back in. Nino allows it, but his hand creeps calculatingly up to touch Ohno’s right cheek, thumbing the scar Ohno’s fishing accident left on his skin years after it happened. 

“They feel fake, okay?” Nino whispers, voice soft and sweet, “They’re trying so hard to hide your scar and I hate it.” 

“Nino –“ 

“I know it’s stupid,” Nino says, cutting him off, fingers warm against his skin; he finds that he has his own fingers wrapped around Nino’s wrist, light but possessive, as his lips finds the corner of Nino’s mouth to kiss him. 

“And immature and unprofessional but…but I can’t help it if I feel like those pictures aren’t you. I look at them and I find myself asking why they keep on editing your face just to make your skin look smooth, which may be good for them, but for me, it isn’t. Because that’s just it, your skin isn’t, because you’re stubborn and years of fishing ruined that supposedly idol skin of yours for you, not to mention this scar here but that’s –“ Nino pauses here to breathe, and Ohno smiles, not at all offended by Nino’s words because this – he knows exactly what Nino means.

“you, Oh-chan. _This_ is you. And you’re beautiful without them making you look like a porcelain doll in those pictures.” Nino says, with feeling, fingertips tracing his scar tenderly. 

“So, what if you’re not perfect? Your fans doesn’t need you to. I don’t need you to, you’re perfect just the way you are, and that’s that. And I hate it that they’re trying to hide this scar because they really shouldn’t – because hiding this one doesn’t make you look any less beautiful, and I will fight anyone who will say otherwise.” 

He grins, heart full to bursting as he takes Nino’s face in hand and kisses him, vaguely hearing his band mates’ collective sighs as he kisses Nino hard.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waku Waku! Arashi carried Nino, but only Ohno carried him, princess-style! 
> 
> /dances happily

“Is your back okay?” Nino teases, poking Ohno lightly with his DS. Ohno huffs but otherwise gave no indication that he’s about to let Nino in on the secret, if ever there is one. 

Nino thinks it’s somewhat adorable, that Ohno didn’t as much as bother saying anything when he’d been teased about it earlier when they were getting back to the dressing room. They all know Ohno is stronger than he looks and well, Nino knows this best; it’s not even once he found himself climbing Ohno like a goddamn tree, after all, not to mention Ohno carrying him around the apartment like he weighs nothing, more times than he would dare to admit. 

But to be honest, seeing how Ohno looked thoughtful, maybe a little worried during that time had Nino worried as well so he made sure to ask Ohno about it later. 

He doesn’t stop poking, though it’s mostly to get Ohno moving. He doesn’t like seeing him still, not now at least, even though he’s aware Ohno needs rest. He’s exhausted – all of them are, but somehow, Nino finds Ohno’s unmoving form worrying. 

“How about your hips? You didn’t break anything important, did you?” he follows, hoping he didn’t sound as concerned as he feels. Ohno snorts, then rolls on his back, shoving his arms under his head as he squints at Nino questioningly; Nino blinks, then wriggles his legs experimentally, watching his toes touching the side of Ohno’s hip. 

“Are you worried about my physical capabilities or is that simply an invitation to prove you wrong? I mean, that wasn’t the first time I carried all seventy-five kilograms of you and it’s not going to be the last, Nino.” Ohno says, eyes bright with quiet mischief and Nino finds himself falling all over again. 

How is it even possible, he wonders, that Ohno can still make him feel like he’s eighteen again just by having Ohno there, watching him watch him, and smiling like he knows what Nino is thinking? How is it even possible, that even after all these years, Nino is so in love with him there’s probably no end to it? 

“I’m not even fifty-five, the last time I checked, Oh-chan.” he says, swallowing the urge to ask Ohno those things out loud even though he probably doesn’t have to anymore. Ohno’s expression is soft, and the look on his eyes even more so, but Nino knows, beneath the gentle exterior lies that unspoken desire Ohno has for him and him alone. 

“Your weighing scale must be broken.” Ohno dares, pulling himself up on the bed until he’s sitting, his back leaning against the headboard. Nino raises an eyebrow at him, stomach tight at the sight of Ohno’s abs on display, begging to be touched. 

“You think so?” he asks, mouth dry, watching Ohno’s fingers move to beckon him over, his DS hitting the mattress with an inaudible thump as he crawls his way to where Ohno is. 

Ohno catches him easily around the waist, pulling him towards Ohno and then lifting him up to straddle Ohno’s lap, their lips meeting halfway for a kiss so carnal it leaves Nino gasping for breath as Ohno takes his fill and sucks his way into Nino’s mouth with growl. 

“I was joking.” Ohno says, fingering his cheek, the skin beneath his eyes before brushing the hair off his temple. Nino leans in further to the touch, chest heaving at the conflicting emotions hitting him from the inside and out. 

“Really now,” he says, smiling softly at the way Ohno’s hand finds the side of his neck to hold him there, pressing light kisses from his temple to his jaw, before settling over his lips for an even softer kiss. 

“Positive,” Ohno says, punctuating each word with a kiss while he one-handedly tugs on Nino’s shirt. Nino takes the hint and relieves himself off of it completely, shivering a little when the cold air coming out from the ac hit him. “Cold?” 

Nino snorts and buries his face into the dip on Ohno’s shoulder, arms worming around Ohno’s chest. Ohno’s lips is pressed warmly against the side of Nino’s temple, one of his hands stroking the small of Nino’s back in what could only be a tender gesture. 

Nino likes this too, as much as everything else they do together; the hugs, apart from the toe-curling kisses, kept Nino grounded. He likes the feeling of being anchored to Ohno not just by touch alone, and he especially likes knowing that Ohno feels exactly the same way even though he doesn’t usually say it. 

“Yes, because unlike you, Mr. Toasted Fisherman, my body is not equipped with muscles to fight off the cold.” he explains, humming a little in appreciation when Ohno tilts his head in answer just so Ohno can nuzzle the skin beneath his earlobe. The sensation that punches through Nino is as surprising as Ohno’s fingers skimming over the waistband of his sweatpants from behind, gasping when they move down to cop a handful of Nino’s ass. 

“And _mine_ can?” Ohno teases as he squeezes Nino’s butt. “I’m not that muscly either.” Ohno says, then, pushing Nino away a bit so he can look at Nino, forehead creased with feigned suspicion. 

“Or is that just you telling me you wanted someone buffer to cuddle with? Is that the reason I frequently caught you staring at Sho and Sho’s muscles? Because you think they can warm you up? Kazu, they’re made of air. They’ll blow off when you accidentally poke them.” 

Nino can’t help it, he giggles; oh god, Ohno is hilarious. 

“Shut up, oh my god.” he says, framing Ohno’s face in between his hands and laughing at the way Ohno is, too. He loves this kind of moments, when they can just be silly together and laugh together knowing that they understand each other better than anybody does. 

“Just stating a fact, is all.” Ohno says, cupping his chin and kissing him, shutting him up. Ohno’s arms worm around him from behind again, pulling him into the older man’s embrace as they kiss. 

Soon, Nino is reminded why he’s shirtless and straddling Ohno’s lap, throwing his head back when Ohno’s lips move from Nino’s mouth to his neck. Then Ohno rocks his hips upwards, his hard-on evident through the soft fabric separating them and Nino moans, bracketing his arms around Ohno’s back for support. 

“Understood,” he says, dipping his head to kiss Ohno again. Then he pulls away to breathe, “So are we going to have sex or what?” 

Ohno’s eyes turn into slits and Nino finds himself leaning in forward to press his lips against it, tickled at the way Ohno’s eyelashes flutter against his skin. 

“Are you still going to mock my ability to carry your whiny ass?” 

“Not if you promise to make me come so hard I’d even forget this conversation ever happened.” He says, mostly against Ohno’s mouth. Ohno grins, then flips them over without even letting go of Nino. Soon Nino finds himself on his back on the bed, Ohno suspended above him and touching the sides of his face. 

“Make you come so hard, huh?” 

“Yep,” he agrees, “can you?” he dares.

Ohno purses his lips and rolls his hips in answer, making Nino groan. 

“You bet.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that Arashi photoshoot where they were wearing wedding suits (and the one where Ohmiya seemed to think they're the ones getting married :DDDD) a.k.a Ohmiya fucking around Jun's brain. Just the usual!

“Do you have your ring with you?” Ohno asks, sidling next to him while he is fixing his tie. 

It’s the yellow one, as expected, and he swears if he hears Jun say something about him looking like a goddamn sunflower again – 

“It’s not in your pocket, Nino, so where is it?” Ohno asks again, cutting through Nino’s mental conflict at the same time Ohno’s fingers curl around his wrist and effectively halting his movements, his fingers from working on his tie. 

_Huh?_ “Huh?” 

Ohno looks positively smug; it probably has something to do with the fact that Jun is eyeing the pair of them warily from where his stylist is fixing his hair, or maybe about something else, he’s not entirely sure.

“Your ring.” Ohno asks, lips twisting mischievously around the edges. Nino couldn’t help but roll his eyes in answer. 

“What about it?” he asks, wriggling his hand away. Ohno doesn’t let him at first but Nino simply gives the older man a look, his lips twitching warningly before he gives his hand an experimental tug. Ohno gave in, but only because Nino growls under his breath, another warning.

“Where is it?” Ohno says.

Nino chuckles and gives up with the tie; his stylist can deal with it later once he’s done flirting with Aiba-chan’s own. Probably. 

“Tuck away,” he says, ignoring Ohno’s huff of frustration. Behind him, he’s very aware of Jun’s presence, like a hovering dark cloud behind him and Ohno. “Why the hell are you asking?” 

“Because you’ll need it later –“ 

“NO, HE WOULDN’T, LEADER WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Jun grunts before Ohno could finish his sentence or even before he could tell Ohno to quit dicking around, catching the tail-end of Ohno’s smirk before the older man walks away. 

He turns just in time to watch Jun’s scowl deepen; he grins, and realized yet again why he and Ohno are a perfect match, here, now, as Ohno practically stands on the other end of the room with his gaze steady on Nino, lips lilting into that evil smile he knows too well. 

_It’s playtime,_ it says. 

Nino nods. _Sure is,_ he mentally agrees. 

Behind him, Jun curses something under his breath.

 

++

 

“Okay, let’s have the balloons –“ the photographer instructs but Ohno is quick to walk forward, in front of Nino, his hands going behind him to grab at Nino’s hips. Next to them, there’s a collective giggling sounds, coupled with a lone groan. 

“How about like this?” Ohno asks; behind him, Nino gamely throws a hand over Ohno’s shoulder to steady himself, and Ohno squeezes Nino’s hip gratefully in answer. Nino’s answering huff of quiet laughter is all the answer he needs as he backs himself closer to Nino’s front. 

It’s one of those days where he simply wants to play around, with his band mates, with Nino especially. But mostly it’s because there’s something else he’d rather do, to Nino, the second his gaze catches Nino’s reflection in the mirror. 

The white ensemble suit Nino just fine, and Ohno’s heart races at the sight of him; the way he smiles at Ohno the moment their gazes catch, the way he averts his eyes in embarrassment the second he realized Ohno was staring. 

Ohno couldn’t _stop_ staring. 

It’s not to say that he’d been imagining something else the moment the stylist rolled their wardrobe in. Somehow, he is certain he wasn’t the only one imagining this is his and Nino’s wedding, and the other three are there to witness it. 

It is somehow beautiful as it is hilarious. 

And Ohno is _terrified_ of how much he wants all of it to come true. 

“You’re enjoying this too much, aren’t you?” Nino mumbles, his voice just loud enough for Ohno to hear as Jun grunts something that suspiciously sounded like, quit looking like this is your fucking wedding, oh my god, that makes Ohno grin despite himself. 

“Maybe.” he returns, squeezing Nino’s hip again because he can. Nino laughs, low and fond and indulging, like he knows what Ohno is thinking even without Ohno saying it out loud, and just that – just the thought that he and Nino are once again on the same page, thinking the same thoughts and knowing each other’s quirks without scaring each other off in the process – it’s enough for Ohno to consider doing this – asking for Nino’s hand in marriage someday, soon, for real. 

For now, though, he’ll content himself with this. Of Nino’s hands on his shoulders, and Nino’s weight comfortably leaning against him.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic stuff! More smut and cheese, I'm sorry!

It’s a lazy day. 

Nino started it by lounging about in bed, face mostly buried under the covers as Ohno shuffles around the bedroom as quietly as he could manage it, getting himself ready for work. Nino usually gets up with him, but it’s his day off today and he mostly just want to spend it curl around Ohno in bed, but no such luck. 

Ohno’s not even supposed to work today but that’s the thing about their jobs, sometimes. Even their most awaited day offs could be cancelled in favor of a sudden movie or drama meeting. 

And they usually can’t do anything about it. 

“You’re really not going to get up to kiss me goodbye?” Ohno asks at the same time his side of the bed dips and Nino feels Ohno’s warm breath tickling the side of his face. He grunts into the sheets and shifts, burrowing further into the warmth Ohno left on the bed as the urge to whine into the covers intensifies. 

It usually works to his advantage, especially when he wants his hands on something, but even he knows his place; work is work and nothing he say (or do) at this point, will convince Ohno’s manager to reschedule the meeting just so Nino could keep Ohno here. 

Tough luck. “Come on, Nino –“ 

“Just go away already.” he grunts into the pillow, but he does tilt his head a little, just enough to squint at Ohno, who is lying on his side on the bed and smiling sleepily at Nino. Somehow, the sight of Ohno’s tired and sleepy smile only makes the lonely feeling settling over Nino’s chest stronger. 

Ohno chuckles and quickly leans over to kiss Nino’s brow. “Let me kiss you properly first, come on,” Ohno says, planting tiny kisses over any part of Nino’s face he could put his lips into. 

“I’ll be gone the whole day, so at least give me something to – _mmfff_ –“ Ohno’s voice trails as Nino sweeps right in and kisses him, kisses him, kisses him, just to shut him up, barely minding the morning breath. But Ohno’s never minded it so Nino won’t either, letting his tongue sweep over the soft contours of Ohno’s bottom lip before parting his mouth and letting Ohno’s tongue in. 

Nino hums, appreciating the lingering taste of coffee and toothpaste under Ohno’s tongue for a little longer before he pulls away. 

Ohno’s eyes are glassy when he does, fingering the side of Nino’s face as he dips his head one more time for a softer, tamer kiss. 

“I’ll call you when I’m free,” Ohno says, mostly into Nino’s mouth and Nino hums back at him, fingers light around Ohno’s neck. “Don’t miss me too much, okay?” 

Nino chuckles and shoves Ohno away, already missing him. “Go.” 

Ohno does, but not after he kisses Nino’s willing mouth one last time, arms branding around Nino and squeezing Nino tight. 

“See you later.”

 

 ++

 

That was over five hours ago. 

And Nino is bored. 

He’d managed to collect all of his and Ohno’s dirty laundry and had put them on the washing machine just two hours after Ohno left; they’ve all been dumped on the laundry basket and are just waiting to be folded but Nino will get to them later. 

He’d cleaned the entire house, had scrubbed the toilet, the bath and the kitchen clean while waiting for the clothes to dry; Ohno’s sent him a text while he was busy in the kitchen, saying he didn’t want to get Nino’s hopes up but that he was told that the meeting was almost finished and that he could go right after.   

Somehow, reading Ohno’s message only made the uncomfortable feeling worse. 

He’d somehow ended up in the bedroom after his hour-long attempt to level up only gave him a headache, tossing his controller aside once he closed the game without bothering saving it. 

He’s agitated, and he can feel it throbbing right down to his fingertips. 

Somehow, Nino knows what it means.  

++ 

Nino takes one good look at the photo and feels his body shiver in that all-too-familiar way, like when Ohno is near and touching him. 

Nothing about it that is new – Nino’s seen it so many times in the past he already lost count but still, the effect of it on him stays the same. Nino works his fingers around himself as he stares at Ohno on the picture, dressed as a girl and looking deliciously hot in boots and short skirt, his hair curly long, imagining putting his hands on those soft-looking strands and tugging while he’s busy sucking on Ohno’s neck. 

He strokes himself steadily, his hand firm and steady around his dick as he commits Ohno’s girly image in mind, and bringing his now free hand to his lips. He shuts his eyes and starts sucking on his finger, imagining it is Ohno’s dick, hard and thick as he brings it between his lips. 

The grip he has on himself tightens, the pace with which he’s working his dick more urgent. His throat is dry as Ohno’s name tumbles out of his lips, a moan forcing its way out of his throat, displacing his now slicked finger out of his lips. He sits up and somehow finds himself leaning forward, bracing himself over the headboard, moving his free hand behind himself, teasing his way past his balls to his perineum, towards that twitching ring of muscles, and moaning. 

“ _F-Fuck._ ” his curses, easing a finger in to the knuckle and shaking.

  

++

 

Ohno closes the door behind him and bends down to remove his shoes, hitches his bag up his shoulder and starts to head inside. 

Before he can even call out ‘Tadaima’, a moan rings out from the direction of the bedroom, and the sound of it – raw and hungry and needy – stops Ohno in his tracks. He frowns, unsure and equal-parts curious, letting his feet take him further inside in search of Nino. 

Somehow, Ohno thought he’d come home to find Nino planted in front of the TV, immersed in his games, just like the usual. Ohno had been planning the right approach as to how he was going to tear Nino away from the TV, but maybe, he doesn’t have to anymore. 

He drops his bag on the couch and doesn’t bother calling Nino’s name out, and simply lets the sound coming from the direction of the bedroom guide him. When he gets there, the door is slightly open and Ohno is treated with a full view of Nino’s bare back, his body positioned in an angle Ohno knows too well. 

A curse hurries its way out of Ohno’s mouth. 

Ohno’s gaze drifts down to Nino’s fingers – three of them – working their way inside Nino’s body in a gesture so familiar it brought shivers down Ohno’s spine. The sight alone is enough to drive Ohno crazy – Nino knows this as well – and finds himself shedding his pants right then and there before he could even stop himself. 

The sound of his belt hitting the floor is what made Nino turn, lips parted and cheeks red with arousal, eyes dark as he looks Ohno over. 

“O-Oh-chan, welcome home.” Nino whispers – husky, breathless – and Ohno knows it’s a lost battle. He drops his pants and his boxers, kicks them all the way off and pushes his way towards the bed in record-breaking time, cupping Nino’s cheek and kissing him.

 

 

++

 

He barely paid attention to the discarded photos on the bed and simply shoved them away so he could move Nino. Nino moans, lips catching his and grinding his hips against his own while Nino’s hands alternate between squeezing his ass and tugging his shirt off. 

Ohno lets go for all of three seconds – the most difficult three seconds of Ohno’s life, apparently – just so he could finish undressing before he goes back down to join Nino on the bed. Nino welcomes him wholeheartedly, squirming and writhing under him, legs parting to accommodate Ohno’s weight as Ohno settles above him. 

“Hold on, ah fuck, you’re so –“ Ohno grunts, kissing Nino again because he can’t help it; Nino helps by shoving his fingers to Ohno’s hair, pulling him down and letting himself be kissed. 

“I _want_ you.” Nino says when they pull away to breathe, and Ohno nods, can’t not, squeezing Nino’s hip lightly, possessively, before he moves away. Nino whines and pulls him right back, legs locking around Ohno’s hips as Ohno smiles into Nino’s kiss. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Nino asks, annoyed; Ohno finds that attitude way too cute that he’s kissing Nino again, lips finding Nino’s chin and biting. 

“To get the stuff, what do you think?” 

Nino cuffs him around the back of his head and mutters something that sounded like, “They’re right here, stupid,” but he can’t be sure when Nino is kissing him again and taking one of Ohno’s hands down between them – his fingers – and putting them where Nino wants them. 

Ohno groans, burying his face into the dip of Nino’s throat and lets his fingers – three of them – slide into the depths of Nino’s body, knowing that’s where he wants to be.

 

++

 

“Ah, God, I – oh fuck!” Nino keens as Ohno shoves himself past the tight muscle and settles comfortably there. His cock is throbbing and he knows Nino can feel it down to his bones – the way Ohno trembles for him and him alone, wanting all of him as things slow to a gradual degree before it escalates again. 

“Can you take _me_?” he asks, even though he doesn’t need to; he knows Nino can, time and time again Nino proves this but Ohno asks him just the same. Nino’s eyes are so dark when he tilts his head to give Ohno a look that says he’s being stupid, legs wrapping around Ohno’s waist to pull him in. 

“Let me hear it, Kazu.” Ohno says, stubborn, even in the midst of all that passion. He swipes his hands over the expanse of Nino’s bare thighs, feeling the muscles jump under his palm. 

“Tell me.” 

Nino fights to stay strong, hard-headed just like Ohno, but he gives in just the same. 

“Fuck _me._ ” 

And Ohno does.

 

++

 

The mattress creaks in time with his movements but Ohno’s attention is somewhere else. It’s on the way Nino is fighting to keep his eyes open, watching Ohno; the way Nino writhes and wriggles, fighting to stay there with Ohno as Ohno fucks him hard and fast. 

Ohno picks up the pace when Nino outright whines, throws his head back and clings to Ohno’s arms for dear life. Ohno knows he’s found the right angle the second he repeats the action and Nino is shaking something bad, mouth parted wide and eyes tightly shut. He keeps going at it, spurred on with the way Nino is urging him along, legs uselessly hanging around his back to keep his hips in place. 

“I’m _close,_ I’m near, oh God –“ Nino whimpers, and Ohno chooses that moment to dive back down to bite into the juncture between Nino’s neck and shoulder, hard, as his hips move on its own. He thrusts, jerks and fucks Nino so hard Nino is left screaming, until warmth spread between at the end of Ohno’s third thrust. 

“ _Oh-chan_!” Nino shouts and Ohno gives in to the pleasure burning around his thighs, catching Nino around his ankles and fucking Nino so hard until Ohno’s vision whites, shuddering as he spills his pleasure inside the depths of Nino’s body.

 

 

++

 

His body is still humming with pleasure when he turns them over, covering Nino’s body with his own and kissing Nino gently. The photos lay discarded on the floor and Ohno spies a familiar one, chuckling as he leaves Nino on the bed for a bit to grab some tissues on the nightstand and also to pick the photo up. 

He cleans himself first. Nino is quiet on the bed, the way he always is after sex. Throwing the soiled tissues and grabbing himself a few more, he comes back to bed to clean Nino up, all the while keeping the photo of himself crossdressing as a woman in hand. 

“Satoshi, what –“ Nino husks out when Ohno gets his hand on him, swiping the tissues up and down Nino’s stomach and down his crotch, then pauses when he sees the thing Ohno is holding in between his fingers. 

He starts, then tries futilely to snatch the photo away but Ohno is faster. 

“I swear this one tops it all off.” he teases, but only half-hearted because to be honest, he loves the fact that Nino gets off on basically anything that is Ohno – be it a man in drag or a loser in multi-colored fur. 

“Out of all the things you like to get off to, this one always comes first.” he says, letting his fingertips grace Nino’s side, grinning when Nino bats his hand away, squirming. 

_Ticklish,_ he thinks, and goes back to touch Nino there again just because he can. 

“Shut up.” Nino says, cheeks red, and Ohno takes pity on him. He lets the photo go in favor of cleaning Nino thoroughly. When he’s done, he flings the soiled tissues carelessly and joins Nino on the bed. 

“Well, can’t really blame you.” he says, pulling Nino in his arms and pressing his mouth lightly against Nino’s temple, enjoying Nino’s warmth, the softness of his body pressed against Ohno’s own. 

“Satoko-chan’s really _hot_ ,” he says, feeling Nino’s smile against his skin. “and seriously fuckable. I’d probably end up  –“ he adds, then stops with a squeak when Nino bit him. 

“Alright, _alright_ , fine, I’ll shut up, geez.” he says, gathering Nino in; Nino goes willingly, mouth tracing the spot against Ohno’s throat with such aching tenderness that leaves Ohno breathless. 

Nino says nothing but Ohno is certain the words being breathed against his skin means something more, something else, half-formed words that says Nino loves him just as much as he loves Nino.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part! Based on that spectacle during the final minutes of Kouhaku, where Nino was the main host :D Oh, Leader <3

It’s late, later than Nino had expected, by the time he was allowed to go. 

The celebratory drinks were served, and token gifts were handed over; Nino knew he had to stay, had tried his best to congratulate everyone on their team he’d come across with, just to be polite, even though his mind was somewhere else. 

It wasn’t to say that he was feeling a little lonely without his friends around, but that’s exactly what it was. 

Admittedly, it was easier earlier when he was up on stage, smiling and hosting and doing his job knowing that the other four were just around. He’d only have to look around to find one or two of them lounging near a fellow Johnnys or waiting on standby, and that somehow made the entire thing bearable.

Somehow, it was entirely plausible that Ohno knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling, when the older man had answered Katsumi-chan’s question earlier. He said Nino was doing a great job hosting Kouhaku, and that he should probably do this hosting thing every year. 

Knowing Ohno, it was quite possible that it was Ohno’s subtle way of showing Nino he knew what was going on – probably, because it’s Ohno - and that no matter how difficult it was to do this job alone, it was okay, because Nino could do it.

And he did.

Somehow, it was the thought that he knew he had his band mates’ support up to the very end that made doing this job easier. 

He honestly didn’t want it any other way, anyway.

++

He was only expected to stay for at least two hours more to finish everything before he retired to the dressing room he was sharing with Uchimura-san, but even that was questionable at this point. He knew he was slouching more than usual, but he couldn’t care less at this point when he could already feel that proverbial exhaustion settling over his bones as he walked, already shedding his jacket off on his way there.

“What time’s it?” he mumbled, feeling the strain of exhaustion over his shoulders as his manager easily kept up with him. 

“Fifteen after three,” his manager said, “Countdown’s over. They’re waiting for you at the lounge right now so we’re heading straight there from here.” 

Nino sighed and wished for any horizontal spot he could collapsed on – he’s too tired – but he knew he couldn’t. There was still one more job to finish, technically, just one more, until he could finally call it a night and go home, eat left-over dinner from either his or Ohno’s family, if they were lucky, and spend the remains of the first day of the year in bed with Ohno.

That wasn’t much to ask, was it?

He threw his manager a smile. “So, you’re saying skipping that one too is not an option, huh?”

The older man shook his head and offered him a knowing smile in return. “Nope, I’m sorry.”

Nino sighed, threw his suit jacket over his shoulder as they reached the door. He’d only need to grab his stuff before they go, half-dreading and half-anticipating finding the rest of Johnnys waiting to congratulate him.

++

The fancy, complimentary dinner waiting for him at the Lounge was expectedly lively, though a bit too quick. Nino only managed to down half a pint of beer before someone else was tugging at him again for a hug and more hugs, unable to track everyone he came across with before he found himself being ushered into their overall manager’s van where his bandmates were waiting.

The door opened before his manager could even do the courtesy himself, and four pair of eyes greeted him then. Nino’s never been glad to see four familiar faces grinning back at him than at that very moment, his chest swelled with affection as the other four started clapping their hands to welcome Nino. 

“Well, well, well, look who’s here.” Jun announced, exaggeratedly, as Nino stepped into the van and collapsed readily into Ohno’s waiting arms. Ohno welcomed him openly, lips pressing against Nino’s forehead as Nino curled into Ohno’s embrace, nose digging into Ohno’s neck in answer.

“God, you’re so warm,” he mumbled, feeling Ohno’s nimble fingers carding through his hair. “I missed this warmth, I swear.”

“And I miss your smell.” Ohno hummed in return, squeezing him; this, right here, was the only thing he’d been imagining for hours on end, for days on end, even, and knew it was just the same for Ohno. 

“What smell,” he complained half-heartedly, burying his face further into Ohno’s chest; “I’m filthy and I smell of sweat and smoke and people and ugh, can we just go home now? I just want to take a quick shower and sleep for ten years, please.”

“Not gonna happen, Ninomiya, and you know it.” Jun countered, kicking him lightly on the leg. Ohno retaliated quickly by pulling Nino in, and ending up with Nino half-sitting on Ohno’s lap.

“Let him sleep for ten minutes, at least.” Sho kindly offered as Aiba snorted good-naturedly in return. Nino wished he could kick them all in the face but doing so would require moving so, no. 

He was way comfortable right where he was and not even Matsumoto Jun’s bitching would make him move an inch from here. Ohno seemed to have be harboring the same idea, arms tightening around Nino as if on cue, Ohno’s lips pressing warmly into the side of Nino’s temple.

++

The under half an hour drive to the shrine was the quietest he’d been all day and Nino basked on it gratefully. Once they’re there, though, they took turns, just like always, letting Ohno and Sho go first as he waited for them to return before he and Aiba and Jun left the van. 

On the ride back, Jun thought it was high time they discuss the hilarity of when their team won and Nino stepped forward to receive the winning flag, as Ohno did the same.

“Yeah, what were you thinking?!” Nino whined, jabbing his forefinger into Ohno’s chest. Ohno’s eyes were laughing, but his expression remained oddly innocent. 

“Nothing!” Ohno returned, pensive; Nino looked at him dubiously, already aware that Ohno was so good at wearing that expression knowing he could get away with it, the jerk. 

“You should be thanking me!” Jun countered, snatching Nino’s attention from Ohno’s quirking mouth. “I was there to tug him back just in time, knowing he’s seconds away from embarrassing us all!”

“I wasn’t going to do anything, I swear!” Ohno retaliated, but this time, he was openly laughing. Nino could just make out the lines dotting the sides of his mouth, the pretty, pretty way his eyes crinkle when he laughed. Nino’s heart ached, felt the warm rush of affection washing over him as he stared at Ohno’s face, wanting to kiss every square inch of his skin and never stop. 

“Leader, stop lying!” Jun said, but it lacked it’s supposed bite; Nino knew that tone all too well, and in other times, he would have felt those little stabs of jealousy pricking him when he least expected it, a little unsure about Jun’s affection, as was Ohno’s, but not anymore. 

Ohno was his, then and now and always, and that was that. 

“I’m not lying, Nino, please say something! Did you think I was going to steal that flag from you? Of course I wouldn’t, you know I would never – “ Ohno was saying, words halting into a stop when Nino surged upwards, hand finding Ohno’s cheek and kissing him.

“Holy crap, my eyes –“

“Nino, what did I say about kissing when we’re around to see it?! Oh my god, stop –“

“Wait, wait, wait, where’s my phone –“

“Masaki, that’s mine, oh my god, don’t you dare –“

Nino felt Ohno smiled into the kiss, tongue sweeping his bottom lip quickly before they both pull away. 

When Nino hid his face against Ohno’s chest once again, tuning their friends out, he was smiling, and knew that Ohno was, too.


End file.
